Not love at all, nope
by lele-35
Summary: MODERN AU (MERTHUR SLASH) Merlin devrait songer à remercier Gwen de l'avoir invité dans cette discothèque gay : Merci Gwen de m'avoir forcé à venir là-dedans, merci Gwen de m'avoir laissé tout seul et de m'avoir laissé rencontrer cet espèce d'idiot arrogant et... ah ! Merci Gwen d'avoir fait en sorte que je me fasse engagé par cet idiot arrogant !
1. Chapter 1

**Notes : Bonjour tout le monde ! Aha, ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté de fanfics, surtout de fanfics Merlin ;) Eh bien me revoilà avec quelque chose de tout nouveau, mon premier AU modern Merthur ! Cette histoire sera donc un slash ! (m'enfin pour ceux qui me lisent vous me connaissez ça reste gentillet et à peu près innocent haha) et pour les nouveaux, eh bien j'espère que vous aimerez cette fic et je vous laisse donc ici commencer votre lecture :)**

Il aurait du savoir que venir ici était une mauvaise idée. Gwen avait longtemps insisté pour qu'ils aillent à une discothèque. Le truc, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas précisé quelle _sorte_ de discothèque. Ils étaient dans une boite gay. Quand il avait demandé des explications, elle s'était excusée en prétextant qu'un ami lui avait donné rendez-vous ici afin de « s'amuser » un peu. Le pire, c'était qu'elle semblait s'amuser. Sur la piste de danse, elle se déhanchait sous le rythme de la musique, avec un grand sourire. Il ne savait même pas comment elle avait trouvé le moyen d'entrer ici.

Et lui ? Oh eh bien, il devait trouver toute sorte de planque, à l'abri des garçons un peu trop lourds. Il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Ils étaient dans une boite gay. Mais étaient-ils vraiment obligés de lui mettre une main aux fesses toutes les cinq secondes alors qu'il essayait de se détendre sur la piste ? C'était désespérant. En plus, il n'était _pas_ gay. Après tout, il était sorti avec une fille ou deux, et il se rappelait même très clairement avoir été amoureux de Freya. Mais Freya était une histoire spéciale. Une histoire qu'il voulait juste... effacer.

Il décida d'aller au bar. Il avait soif, et il en avait ras-le-bol d'être là à rien faire. Il s'assit sur un tabouret, et commanda une bière. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas grand chose pour se permettre plus.

Seulement le serveur lui donna à la place de la bouteille attendue un verre rempli de cocktail.

\- Excusez-moi, dit-il, je crois que vous vous êtes trompé...

\- Non, répondit-il, le jeune homme de là-bas vous offre une tequila.

Il leva les sourcils, surpris. L'homme que le serveur désignait était brun, avec un peu de barbe et un regard espiègle. Voyant qu'il avait été remarqué, il sourit d'un air charmeur, et se déplaça, avec l'intention visible d'aller jusqu'à lui.

Paniqué, il n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer de fuir que l'homme était là, juste à côté de lui.

\- Bonsoir, dit-il charmeur, tu t'amuses bien ici ?

C'était parfois désespérant de constater que parce qu'il paraissait moins que son âge, les gens avaient tendance à le tutoyer directement.

\- Si on veut... je suis venu.. pour une amie.

\- Et où est-elle cette amie ?

\- Sur la piste, répondit-il en touillant distraitement sa boisson avec sa paille.

L'homme l'observa quelques secondes, avant de tendre sa main vers lui en un geste théâtral :

\- Je me nomme Gauvain, mais appelle-moi Gwaine.

\- Salut Gwaine, dit-il sans grand entrain.

\- Puis-je connaître ton nom ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre..

...

Assis tout seul à une table, Arthur se dit qu'il aurait dû venir seul, comme à son habitude. Mais ses amis avaient tous insisté pour l'accompagner, afin de voir à quoi ressemblait une discothèque gay. Il avait trouvé ça stupide, puisqu'il était le seul de la bande à l'être, mais avait cédé. Et à présent, ils dansaient tous, et livraient un beau spectacle. Lancelot, tout innocent qu'il était, semblait avoir oublié qu'ici, c'était pour draguer les hommes et non les filles, car il était en train de parler à une jolie fille aux cheveux frisés marrons et aux yeux chocolats. Et celle-ci ne le repoussait même pas.

Ils étaient en train de se ridiculiser. Agacé de les voir faire les intéressants sur la piste de danse, il alla au bar. Il demanda une tequila. Pendant que le barman s'en occupait, son regard se promena sur les quelques hommes assis au bar. Il y avait un rouquin, un blond, plutôt séduisant d'ailleurs, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas lui qu'il devait choisir.

Son regard finit par se poser sur un jeune homme de son âge, aux cheveux noir de jais, habillé d'une chemise verte par dessus laquelle il avait une veste bleue, et un jean de la même couleur, en train de discuter avec un autre homme et de siroter son verre.

Il prit son verre, et partit s'installer à côté du brun .Celui-ci le remarqua tout de suite, il le vit bien. L'espace d'une seconde, son regard l'avait suivi, avant de se replonger dans la conversation avec l'autre homme.

Déterminé, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun, et dit en regardant l'autre homme dans les yeux :

\- Excusez-moi, vous pourriez peut-être... partir plus loin. Il me semble évident qu'il n'est pas intéressé.

L'inconnu le regarda, une lueur d'amusement dans le regard, nullement offensé. Le brun, en revanche eut l'air énervé.

\- Peut-être que je le suis ! s'exclama-t-il, comment le sauriez-vous ?

L'autre mit sa main sur sa deuxième épaule, et murmura :

\- Laisse.. ce n'est pas la peine.

Puis il ajouta plus bas, pour éviter qu'Arthur n'entende :

\- Et puis, on sait tous les deux qu'il a raison non ?

..Suivi d'un clin d'oeil. Il se leva de son tabouret, et s'adressa à lui :

\- Comportez-vous bien, ou vous aurez à faire à moi !

Arthur sourit, tandis que le brun s'écriait, indigné :

\- Gwaine !

Le dénommé Gwaine rigola de bon cœur, avant de s'en aller. Mais Arthur devinait qu'il n'avait pas dit ça en l'air, et serait prêt à intervenir à tout dérapage.

\- Alors ? Puis-je connaître votre nom ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Non, répondit-il d'un ton sec, espèce de...

\- Je suis Arthur, vous n'alliez pas dire un juron j'espère ? demanda-t-il d'un air innocent mais amusé.

\- De tête de cuillère ! finit l'autre.

Il leva un sourcil. Ça, c'était nouveau.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous donne le droit de venir ici et de chasser mon ami hein ?

\- Arrêtez, j'ai bien vu que vous en creviez d'envie.

\- Pas du tout ! Qui aurait envie de se retrouver avec quelqu'un d'aussi...

\- .. Irrésistible ? Elégant ? Génial ?

\- .. royalement crétin ! Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce qui vous a fait penser que je voulais vous voir hein ?

\- Vous m'avez regardé.

\- Non.

\- Si.

\- Pas une seconde !

\- Mais un peu quand même.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai !

\- Vous avez raison, c'était plus d'une seconde.

\- Pas du tout, je vous ai regardé à peine deux millièmes de sec...

Devant le regard victorieux du blond, le brun se renfrogna. Et puis d'abord de quel droit cet homme venait-il ici lui dire tout ça ? C'est vrai quoi.. avec sa veste en cuir entre le marron et le noir, son élégante chemise rouge, et son pantalon marron, ses cheveux couleur or... il n'était pas _si_ beau que ça. Ou peut-être un peu quand même. Ou peut-être beaucoup..

\- Si ça peut vous rassurer, vous n'êtes pas mal non plus puisque vous avez attiré mon attention, concéda Arthur avec un petit sourire.

\- Monsieur est trop gentil, marmonna-t-il, je devrais me sentir impressionné.

\- Vous le seriez encore plus si vous m'accompagniez sur la piste de danse.

Devant l'hésitation du brun, Arthur trouva utile d'ajouter :

\- Sauf si vous avez la trouille de danser mal.

Une lueur déterminée apparut dans le regard bleu du brun, et il se leva du tabouret, avec l'intention d'y aller. Arthur, fier de lui, l'accompagna.

Déterminé à oublier ses amis, il plongea ses propres yeux bleus dans ceux de son cavalier. La danse bougeait bien. Très proches, mais sans pour autant se toucher, ce fut comme un jeu qui se jouait entre eux. Aucun ne quitta du regard l'autre durant toute la danse. Jamais il n'avait eut un contact visuel aussi...intense avant.

La chanson suivante en revanche, fut une chanson plus calme, idéale pour un slow. Devant la main tendue par Arthur, le brun hésita, puis en croisant de nouveau les yeux bleus, la saisit. Le contact les fit tout deux frissonner. Leurs corps se collèrent, et ils tournèrent.

Le brun avait presque l'impression de sentir les battements de cœur de son partenaire. A quoi jouait-il ? Il l'ignorait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce Arthur l'avait énervé, et une envie de lui rabattre le caquet l'avait pris.

Mais à présent qu'il était collé à lui, il avait un peu peur. Ce qui était au départ un jeu devenait de moins en moins innocent avec le temps. Il sentait leurs corps se coller de plus en plus, et ça le rendait mal à l'aise. La chanson toucha à sa fin. Avec un certain soulagement, il s'écarta du blond, et croisa de nouveau cet incroyable regard qu'il possédait. Ce fut comme si un sort l'avait cloué sur place. Il se figea, et attendit.

Les lèvres si tentantes d'Arthur s'approchaient doucement des siennes. Avec une lenteur presque désespérante. Mais alors qu'il effleura sa bouche, ce fut comme une décharge électrique qui le prit, et il se recula brutalement, sous le choc.

Arthur le regardait, surpris. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, il s'enfuit. Il entendit à peine le « Hey ! » poussé par le blond. Tout ce qui lui importait était de sortir vite d'ici. Tant pis pour Gwen. Elle comprendrait.

Il emprunta la première porte de sortie qu'il trouva, et se retrouva enfin à l'extérieur, dans l'air frais. Mais alors qu'il se croyait loin d'Arthur, celui-ci arriva à son tour. Surpris, il essaya de s'enfuir de nouveau, mais une main s'enroula autour de son poignet, et le ramena illico juste en face du blond.

\- Laisse-moi ! s'écria-t-il.

\- Puis-je au moins savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ?!

\- Je.. Je ne suis pas gay !

\- Il s'est pourtant passé un truc, là-bas, tu le sais comme moi ! N'ose même pas me dire que tu n'as rien ressenti !

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il baissa la tête. Arthur, énervé par ce comportement, le plaqua contre le mur. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent de nouveau, et cette fois, aucune fuite n'était possible. La magie recommença, et le blond l'embrassa à pleine bouche, goûtant avec gourmandise les lèvres de son compagnon. Celui-ci répondait d'ailleurs tout aussi hardiment. C'était un baiser passionné, comme s'ils avaient attendu toute leur vie ce moment.

La main d'Arthur se posa sur la nuque du brun, rejointe bientôt par la main du concerné sur cette même main . Tous deux se sentaient transportés, et ne pouvaient se résoudre à briser ce moment magique.

Ils se séparèrent finalement, le besoin de l'air étant présent. Pendant un instant, ils se regardèrent. Le brun avait l'air presque effrayé, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il s'était passé. Finalement, il le repoussa violemment, et de nouveau voulut courir.

\- Attends ! Je pourrais peut-être au moins avoir ton nom ! Moi, je t'ai dit le mien ! s'écria Arthur.

Cela eut le mérite de stopper le brun, qui se retourna vers lui, avec hésitation.

\- Merlin, se décida-t-il à répondre.

Puis il recommença à courir, et cette fois, Arthur ne le retint pas.

...

\- Où tu étais passé hier ? Je t'ai cherché au moins une heure !

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir rendre visite à Gwen. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il avait juste eu envie d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler.

\- Est-ce que tu te rends compte, poursuivit-elle, que j'ai dû laisser un type, le seul hétéro de la boite sans doute, en plan juste pour te retrouver ?

\- Le seul hétéro ? Je te remercie ! Et moi alors, je suis quoi ? répliqua-t-il.

Parfaitement. Hier soir avait été juste un baiser... sans _aucune_ signification.

\- Toi, tu es une catégorie bizarre, répondit-elle, et ne change pas de sujet !

\- Comment ça une catégorie bizarre ?

\- Je ne sais pas.. tu es toi. Dans tous les cas, laisse-moi encore une seule fois en plan dans une boite gay, et je t'assure que tu le regretteras !

\- Je te signale que c'est _toi_ qui m'a laissé tout seul. Je suis resté mais tu ne te décollais pas de la piste. J'ai fini par partir, mais j'ai oublié de te prévenir.

\- Heureusement pour toi que j'ai son numéro de téléphone, dit-elle, ou tu l'aurais regretté toute la vie.

\- Oh, je suis si soulagé, ironisa-t-il, alors ? Dis-moi comment ça se fait qu'un hétéro soit là ?

\- Il m'a dit qu'il accompagnait un ami, répondit-elle, il s'appelle Lancelot.

Merlin hocha la tête, distrait.

\- Eeeeet, continua-t-elle avec un sourire excité, il m'a dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un qui cherchait un homme à tout faire. Il aurait besoin d'aide pour son jardin, ou construire des meubles, réparer des trucs ...

Il releva la tête vers son ami, vaguement intéressé. Il cherchait un travail d'été, et homme à tout faire pourrait convenir. Il n'était pas particulièrement doué non plus dans ce genre de domaine, mais il n'était pas nul.

\- Alors je lui ai dit que je connaissais quelqu'un qui était merveilleux et qui serait probablement intéressé, et il m'a promis d'en parler à son ami.

\- Quelqu'un qui était merveilleux ? répéta Merlin en haussant un sourcil, si tu faisais référence au travail, à mon avis mon employeur risque d'être déçu.

\- Il fallait bien te mettre un peu en valeur ! rétorqua-t-elle.

Il s'apprêta à répliquer, mais une sonnerie de portable raisonna. Gwen s'empressa de prendre le sien, et de décrocher.

\- Allo ? …. Ah, Lancelot ! Oui je vais très bien, et toi ? ….. non c'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Merci beaucoup, tu es génial !

Elle continua de lui faire des compliments pendant une minute, avant de décrocher.

\- Son ami veut te rencontrer cette après-midi à 15h !

Il avala sa salive de travers, et se mit à tousser. Il réussit à articuler :

\- Quoi ? Mais comment tu veux que j'ai le temps de préparer un entretien d'ici trois heures ? Il ne va jamais m'engager, je n'ai même pas imprimé de CV !

\- Rassure-toi, tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça ! répliqua-t-elle, son ami ne cherche pas quelqu'un d'exceptionnel non plus. Tu n'auras plus qu'à me remercier ce soir en te mettant à genoux et voilà !

Comment la fille toute timide et gênée qu'il avait connu avait pu se transformer en.. _ça_? C'était un vrai mystère. Une autre sonnerie raisonna soudain. Il comprit que cette fois, ça venait de son téléphone, et décrocha.

\- Ah ! Merlin ? C'est Gwaine ! Alors, comment c'était hier avec l'autre blond ?

Gêné, il répondit précipitamment :

\- Salut Gwaine... il n'y.. il n'y rien eu hier. Rien du tout. Excuse-moi, je dois y aller, mais je te rappelle !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il raccrocha . Il se sentit un peu coupable de faire ça, alors que le jeune homme avait été si gentil avec lui hier, mais il ne voulait pas que son amie soit au courant. Celle-ci le regarda justement d'un air soupçonneux.

\- Gwaine ? Qui est-ce ? Un gars de la discothèque ?

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-il, c'est juste.. un.. un vieil ami...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par il n'y a rien eu hier ? demanda-t-elle.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se maudire lui-même, pour avoir mentionné la veille.

\- Euh... je.. je lui avais dit que tu m'entraînais de force dans une discothèque. Et.. il voulait savoir si j'avais survécu .

Elle eut un sourire compréhensif, avant d'ajouter :

\- Tu sais c'est pas si grave de ne pas savoir mentir. Tout le monde ne peut pas le faire.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, puis l'ouvrit.. puis la referma . C'était trop tard, il le savait. Il était grillé.

\- D'accord, Gwaine est quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré hier... mais c'est un ami ! ajouta-t-il.

Gwen hocha la tête, méfiante.

\- Donc... tu l'as rencontré dans une boite gay ? Et c'est juste un ami ? Tu es sûr qu'il voit ça comme toi ?

\- Oui ! s'indigna-t-il, évidemment ! Bon au début il était venu pour.. enfin maintenant c'est bon, il sait très bien que je ne suis pas intéressé !

Son amie leva un sourcil, un peu perplexe, mais finit par le laisser tranquille.

...

\- Dire que je vais sans doute embaucher un bon à rien juste pour te faire gagner des points auprès de cette... Gwen ! marmonna Arthur, il a intérêt à être un minimum bon !

\- Elle m'a assurée qu'il était merveilleux !

\- Etant donné qu'elle est son amie, je crois que j'aurais été un peu inquiet pour son amitié si elle avait dit qu'il était nul, ironisa-t-il, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies réussi à avoir quelqu'un dans une boite gay, alors que dans une boite hétéro tu n'as jamais trouvé personne.

Lancelot remua, mal à l'aise.

\- Je n'ai pas été le pire. Léon et Percy n'arrêtaient pas de faire les imbéciles sur la piste, je te rappelle.

\- Comment l'oublier, gémit-il, je te ferais dire que c'est moi qui ai du aller les chercher, et devant tout le monde ! Si ma réputation n'est pas foutue après ça...

\- Et à part ça ? Tu as réussi à... trouver quelqu'un ?

Arthur mélangea son café, songeur.

\- Oui... et non. C'était bizarre. J'ai trouvé quelqu'un, et on s'est embrassés, mais... je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait apprécié. Enfin je veux dire.. je sais qu'il a aimé, mais... direct après, il s'est enfui. Il était plutôt confus. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas gay. J'aurais dû le laisser tout de suite au lieu de me jeter sur lui. En tout cas, je ne suis pas prêt de le revoir.

\- S'il n'est pas gay, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans une boite gay ?

\- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? répliqua Arthur.

Lancelot rougit.

\- Oui bon... ce soir tu pourras toujours y retourner et trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Moui...

Il but une gorgée de café, toujours songeur. Le jeune homme de la veille n'avait pas quitté ses pensées. Le baiser avait été incroyable, et jamais il n'avait ressenti ça avant. Il voudrait surtout le retrouver, plutôt que de tourner la page et jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre.

« Ding dong »

\- Ce doit être eux, annonça Lancelot d'un air réjoui, je sortirai avec Gwen pendant que tu t'entretiendras avec ton futur homme à tout faire !

\- Je sais, ne t'en fait pas, tu seras seul avec ta future chérie, j'ai saisi, c'est la dixième fois que tu me le dis ! répliqua Arthur en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit, et découvrit la fille d'hier avec qui Lancelot discutait, et... _lui_.

 **Notes : Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre, si c'est le cas, je vous invite à faire votre bonne action de la journée et à laisser une pitite review (comme ça vous serez sûrs que le Père Noël il passera O:-) )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Désolée du temps mis à poster ce second chapitre, mais bon, malgré tout, voilà la suite !**

 **En espérant que vous aimerez :)**

CHAPITRE 2 :

Non ce n'était pas possible. Ce ne pouvait pas être _lui_. Pourtant à en juger par sa pâleur, il semblait lui-même penser la même chose. Après leur avoir lancé un regard étrange, la fille les salua :

\- Bonjour... j'imagine que vous êtes l'ami de Lancelot ?

Ce dernier arriva justement, la veste qu'il était allé chercher sur le dos.

\- Bonjour Gwen ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Arthur et Merlin, étonné de leur silence.

\- Eh bien Arthur, voici ton potentiel homme à tout faire dont je t'ai parlé, il s'appelle...

\- Merlin, compléta-t-il d'une voix blanche, oui je sais. Entrez.

\- Gwen et moi allons faire un tour dehors et nous vous laissons discuter, dit Lancelot avant qu'ils ne puissent répondre.

La jeune femme fit un sourire, et s'apprêta à partir, mais Merlin lui mit sa main sur le bras, sans quitter des yeux Arthur. D'après le regard étrange qu'elle lui lança, elle n'était au courant de rien.

\- Il faut l'excuser... dit-elle un peu gênée, il est nerveux...

\- Je comprends, fit Arthur d'un ton neutre.

\- Aller, Merlin, vas-y... ça va aller... Lancelot a dû lui dire ton prénom, c'est tout, si c'est ça qui te perturbe...

Son ami lui lança un regard noir, lui reprochant clairement de le laisser seul avec lui, avant de finalement la lâcher. Arthur s'écarta pour le laisser passer, tandis que leurs amis respectifs partaient.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le canapé.

\- Alors comme ça, c'est elle que tu accompagnais ? lança Arthur pour engager la conversation.

\- Oui... donc... concernant le job... qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin que je fasse ?

\- Pour commencer me tutoyer, répondit Arthur un sourcil levé en l'air, tu n'avais pas de mal à le faire hier, si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Merlin rougit, et baissa les yeux.

\- Je suis ici pour le travail, c'est tout, annonça-t-il d'un ton las, alors qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Arthur l'observa, puis poussa un soupir.

\- Tu dois tondre la pelouse, arroser les plantes, enfin t'occuper un peu du jardin quoi... et puis après tu devras réparer la porte du garage. Elle a tendance à se bloquer. Et ensuite... déboucher le robinet de la salle de bain du haut. Et après.. on verra bien, pour l'instant tu as de l'occupation pour un bout de temps !

\- D'accord. Je peux faire ça. Enfin, je crois.

\- Tu as déjà travaillé dans ce genre de domaine avant ?

\- Non. Enfin, oui, se rattrapa-t-il en voyant le regard désemparé du blond, chez ma mère, c'est moi qui m'occupais de tout ça.

\- Ah oui ? Et ton père ?

\- Il...il est mort.

Arthur se sentit affreusement gêné, et comme un idiot. Il aurait dû se taire.

\- Je suis désolé. Je sais ce que ça fait. Ma mère est morte aussi. Je ne l'ai pas connu.

Il eut droit à un regard surpris de la part du brun, qui dit :

\- Moi il est mort quand j'avais un an. Je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu non plus.

Il y eut un moment de silence, où chacun enregistrait les informations livrées par l'autre. Merlin ressentit plus de sympathie à l'égard de son employeur, et moins de gêne.

\- Donc.. je commence quand ?

\- Demain à partir de 10h.. si c'est bon pour toi... hésita Arthur.

\- Oui, ça ira, approuva-t-il, je serai là.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire . Arthur voulait aborder le sujet sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, mais Merlin, lui, ne le voulait surtout pas. Finalement, des rires attirèrent leur attention.

\- On dirait que Lancelot et... ton amie sont rentrés, annonça Arthur avec un petit sourire.

Merlin approuva d'un sourire, et ils allèrent tous les deux ouvrir la porte, prenant au dépourvu les deux tourtereaux.

\- Rebonjour, claironna Arthur, la balade s'est bien passée on dirait ?

Ils rougirent tous les deux, et Gwen répondit :

\- Oui, et vous ? L'entretien ?

\- Bien également. Merlin commence dès demain matin.

\- C'est formidable ! s'exclama Gwen, depuis le temps qu'il cherchait quelque chose... je suis sûre que tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer avec ça !

Merlin marmonna quelque chose qui ressembla à « En effet ». Gwen et Lancelot échangèrent un regard, sous le charme l'un de l'autre, avant qu'ils ne partent.

* * *

\- C'est un cauchemar, lâcha Merlin d'une voix blanche une fois à la maison, je vais me réveiller.

Gwen leva un sourcil.

\- De quoi tu parles encore ?

\- Je ne bosse pas pour _lui_ , dis moi que c'est une blague !

\- Tu as accepté le travail, et tu vas chez lui demain. Pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit une blague ?

Merlin lui lança un regard désemparé, et répondit :

\- On... s'est vu hier. Rapidement.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu avais l'air d'avoir un fantôme ! s'exclama-t-elle, ce n'est pas si grave, vous vous êtes croisés et...

\- On ne s'est pas juste croisés. Il... était dans la boite, au même bar que moi et il est venu me parler.

Le regard de Gwen se teinta de compréhension, avant qu'elle ne se mette à rire franchement.

\- Oh... eh bien tu lui as juste dit que tu n'étais pas intéressé et basta... il l'a compris, j'imagine.

\- Je ne le lui ai pas dit, gémit-il, du moins pas tout de suite... juste quand je suis parti...

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

\- On... a dansé ensemble, révéla-t-il, et je suis parti.

Son amie l'observa fixement.

\- Et.. c'est tout ?

Merlin hésita, avant de répondre :

\- Oui.

Il ne voulait pas entendre parler de ça toute sa vie, il connaissait Gwen. Si elle l'avait mis dans une catégorie qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, si elle apprenait en plus l'histoire du baiser, elle le harcèlerait pendant longtemps.

\- Il avait quand même l'air de prendre ça bien. Même mieux que toi. Aller, arrête un peu de t'en faire, il ne va pas te violer ! plaisanta-t-elle, tout ce que tu feras, c'est des travaux. Rien de plus.

Merlin hocha la tête, un peu rassuré. Elle avait raison après tout... il serait là simplement pour le travail, et il repartirait illico après avoir fini. Rien ne pourrait se passer... rien du tout...

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Merlin arriva chez Arthur, légèrement en avance. Aussi lorsqu'il frappa, son employeur ouvrit la porte seulement affublé d'un jean, torse-nu, les cheveux mouillés.

\- Salut, dit-il sans remarquer le trouble du brun, tu peux commencer par tondre la pelouse. Le garage est ouvert, et la tondeuse est dedans. Il faudrait aller à la décharge ensuite pour y déposer toutes les herbes.

\- Hum... d'accord. Dans ce cas... j'y vais.

\- D'accord, moi je retourne à mon petit-déjeuner ! Viens me voir pour avoir des sacs poubelles pour l'herbe quand tu auras fini !

Et il ferma la porte, sans plus de cérémonies. Il resta pendant quelques secondes, là, éberlué. Effectivement, son cher employeur n'allait pas lui sauter dessus tout à coup, comme il l'avait craint. En faite... il s'était même comporté comme un crétin. Il ne lui avait même pas demandé comment il allait ou quelque chose, et il lui avait juste dit d'aller tondre directement la pelouse !

Furieux, il prit la tondeuse dans le garage, et la brancha, avant de la démarrer. Il avait agi comme si rien ne s'était passé ! D'un côté c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait mais... de l'autre, c'était presque insultant.

Il resta sur la pelouse pendant une heure, tant elle était grande, avant de ranger la tondeuse. Il refrappa à la porte, espérant avoir droit avant d'aller à la décharge à ne serait-ce que de l'eau. Il mourrait de soif. Certes, ce n'était que le matin, mais en été, même les matinées étaient chaudes.

Arthur réapparut donc, cette fois entièrement habillé. Il pouvait entendre la télé derrière lui, et essaya de ne pas se sentir découragé par le fait que pendant que certains se tuaient à la tâche, d'autres restaient sur le canapé.

\- Les sacs sont ici, dit-il en les montrant, tu sais où se trouve la décharge ?

Abasourdi de ne pas recevoir même un simple « ça va », Merlin fit non de la tête. Cela arracha un soupir au blond, qui dit :

\- Dans ce cas, j'imagine que je dois t'accompagner... j'arrive, tu n'as qu'à mettre l'herbe dans les sacs, je vais boire un peu.

Et il partit, en laissant Merlin en plan, toujours abasourdi, et furieux. N'importe qui aurait proposé de l'eau ou une citronnade, ou _quelque chose_ à quelqu'un qui venait de travailler pendant une heure dehors sous une chaleur pareille. Mais non, pas Arthur. Arthur, lui, n'était qu'un crétin prétentieux qui ne pensait qu'à lui et qui se fichait des autres. Et le pire.. c'était que l'accompagner cinq minutes à la décharge semblait royalement l'embêter.

Il mit brutalement l'herbe à la poubelle, toujours furieux. Quelques minutes après, Merlin avait terminé, et Arthur arrivait, armé de ses clefs de voiture. C'était un van orange, qui avait l'air d'être neuf.

\- Mémorise le trajet, lui recommanda-t-il.

\- Oui, je sais, merci, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

Il s'attira un regard étonné et un peu agacé de la part du blond, et monta dans la voiture sans y être invité.

\- Tu n'oublies pas un détail ? demanda-t-il amusé, les sacs ont besoin d'être dans le coffre.

\- Evidemment, marmonna-t-il, sa Majesté ne peut pas le faire, alors qu'il a juste trois sacs à monter et qu'il est plus fort que moi...

Arthur n'entendit que « Majesté » et « peux pas » ainsi que « 'videmment » mais il réussit à comprendre que son employé pestait contre lui.

\- Si je t'ai engagé, c'est justement parce que j'ai besoin de toi.. fit-il remarquer en montant tout de même un sac.

\- Mais je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, répondit Merlin d'une voix agacée.

Arthur roula des yeux face à cette « mauvaise » foi, et monta dans la voiture. Il fut vite rejoint par le brun, qui venait de mettre le troisième sac dans le coffre. Toujours en train de ruminer ses pensées contre le blond, il ne remarqua même pas qu'ils démarraient.

\- Alors ? fit Arthur sur le ton de la conversation, ce n'était pas trop dur, j'espère ?

\- Non.

Le regard sur la route, son conducteur ne put s'empêcher de lever un sourcil, surpris.

\- Tu étais plus causant à la boîte, lâcha-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Merlin ne répondit pas, trop occupé à regarder le paysage.

\- Je t'embête ? demanda Arthur d'une voix doucereuse et provocante.

Cette fois, il se retourna vers lui, et il le fusilla du regard.

\- J'essaie de mémoriser le trajet, alors oui, un peu, ironisa-t-il .

\- Il n'est pas trop long tu devrais pouvoir facilement le mémoriser, fit remarquer Arthur.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il arrêta le véhicule. Avec un soupir découragé, Merlin en sortit pour aller prendre un par un les sacs. Plusieurs abeilles et mouches bourdonnaient autour du tas de saletés accumulées, et il ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

Et évidemment, ce crétin devait être dans sa voiture en train de le regarder d'un air à peine intéressé. C'était tellement injuste !

Au troisième sac, il tituba un peu. Il était épuisé, et celui-ci semblait plus lourd que les autres. Maladroitement, il avança. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Il finit par trébucher. D'ailleurs il en serait tombé sur les autres déchets si un bras ne l'avait pas retenu.

\- Alors, on a pas assez de muscles ? fit une voix moqueuse derrière lui.

Enervé à cause de la remarque, il se dégagea d'un geste sec, et posa brutalement l'herbe, avant de rejoindre la voiture en snobant Arthur. Celui-ci arriva une seconde après lui.

\- Tu boudes ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton amusé.

Et si Merlin avait été moins en colère, il aurait pu déceler une note d'affection dans sa voix.

\- Non, pas du tout, rétorqua-t-il, on y va ? C'est qu'il y a encore beauuuucoup de travail à faire, et je ne voudrais pas qu'il en reste.

\- Oh ça ira, dit-il, tu as juste à arroser les plantes et je te libère.

\- Raison de plus pour se grouiller alors, marmonna-t-il.

\- Hein ?

\- Rien.

Un petit silence s'installa tandis que Arthur conduisait. Nullement offensé par le comportement du plus jeune, il trouvait même ça mignon. Il avait une moue adorable quand il était renfrogné comme en ce moment. Mais bien-sûr, il devait éviter d'y penser. Il était son employé, rien de plus. Et il lui avait clairement fait comprendre en évitant d'aborder la boîte qu'il ne voulait plus jamais en entendre parler de sa vie.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison, où Merlin s'empressa de descendre pour aller arroser les plantes.

\- Tu ne veux pas une bière avant de reprendre ? proposa Arthur.

\- Non, merci, répliqua-t-il toujours sur un ton énervé.

Le blond haussa les épaules, et lui expliqua :

\- Tu devrais trouver de l'eau dans une bassine qui stocke l'eau de pluie. Et comme le tuyau d'arrosage ne marche plus, tu dois prendre un arrosoir.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Si tu as un problème, viens-me voir dans ce cas.

Merlin hocha sèchement la tête, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la bassine qui gardait l'eau de pluie. Dedans, le liquide y était un peu sali par des insectes et autres petites choses, mais ça devrait suffire pour les plantes.

Il commença son travail, pressé d'en finir avec ça et de rentrer fissa. Mais c'était bien espérer. Les plantes étaient tellement nombreuses que Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment Arthur avait pu garder son jardin dans cet état.

Il arrosa distraitement des roses, et en profita pour admirer un peu le jardin. Il avait toujours affreusement soif, et voir l'eau lui faisait avoir une envie encore plus forte de boire. Il avait refusé la bière d'Arthur non seulement par rancune, mais aussi parce qu'il n'aimait pas boire de l'alcool en journée. Il pouvait parfois se donner en spectacle, alors qu'il n'avait bu qu'un malheureux verre.

Il tourna de nouveau son regard vers les roses, qui profitaient _elles_ , de l'eau. Et il eut envie de boire. _Encore_. Enfin, un peu plus et il rentrerait chez lui, et pourrait enfin boire !

Cependant, ça ne passa pas exactement comme prévu. En effet, il avait avancé de quatre plantes et en était à la cinquième quand il commença à voir flou. Il comprit que c'était un vertige, et ressentit le besoin de s'asseoir. Il posa l'arrosoir et tituba jusqu'à la porte d'Arthur. Mais il tomba avant, et se retrouvé allongé sur l'herbe, sans avoir la force de se relever.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Arthur surgit, comme s'il avait senti qu'il avait des ennuis. Quand il le vit par terre, il se figea.

\- Merlin ? dit-il interloqué.

Puis comme s'il avait eu un déclic, il se précipita vers lui et l'aida à se redresser un peu.

\- Hey, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il l'air paniqué , pourquoi t'es couché par terre ?

\- Eau, répondit Merlin d'un ton fatigué.

Comprenant, Arthur le lâcha, et rentra chez lui afin de prendre une bouteille d'eau. Il revint très vite, et avant de donner la bouteille à Merlin, aspergea un peu d'eau sur le brun. Celui-ci grogna.

\- Pour te réveiller un peu, se justifia Arthur avec un sourire.

Et il lui passa la bouteille, que son homme à tout faire but à grandes gorgées. Quand il eut enfin terminé, il semblait allé mieux.

\- Est-ce que je peux savoir _pourquoi_ tu ne m'as rien demandé alors que tu crèves _littéralement_ de soif ? demanda Arthur d'un ton agacé.

\- Je ne pensais pas que j'avais _si_ soif, rétorqua-t-il.

Arthur poussa un soupir.

\- Tu sais tu aurais pu me demander au lieu d'attendre espèce d'imbécile.

\- Ah oui ? Et tu aurais pu me le proposer avant, _crétin_ !

Arthur haussa un sourcil, et dit :

\- Parce qu'il faut te le proposer, tu ne sais pas demander quand tu as besoin d'un truc tout seul comme un grand ?

\- Et toi alors, toute personne _censée_ m'aurait proposé un truc à boire sous cette chaleur !

\- Je t'ai proposé une bière ! protesta-t-il .

\- Je n'aime pas boire de l'alcool en journée, répondit Merlin, et tu aurais dû le proposer avant d'aller à la décharge. Et tu aurais dû insister d'avantage vu la chaleur.

\- Oh, désolé de ne pas assez insister ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton sarcastique, c'est vrai que tu ne pouvais pas me répondre de te donner juste un verre d'eau !

Merlin et lui se défièrent du regard pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'il juge qu'il était temps d'arrêter là.

\- Tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez toi. J'imagine que je ne pourrai rien n'obtenir de toi aujourd'hui.

Pour la première fois, du regret passa dans les yeux de Merlin.

\- Mais je pourrai revenir ? s'empressa-t-il de demander.

\- Evidemment. J'ai toujours besoin d'un homme à tout faire. Mais la prochaine fois, tu ouvriras ta bouche au lieu de te laisser mourir !

* * *

\- Coucou ! Alors, comment c'était chez Arthur ? Tu vois tu es toujours vivant, il ne t'a pas tué ! s'exclama Gwen en le voyant arriver.

Merlin songea qu'il était à peine vivant et avait failli mourir de déshydratation mais préféra ne rien lui dire.

\- Oui.. ça s'est bien passé, marmonna-t-il en prenant une glace du Réfrigérateur au chocolat.

\- Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Je me suis occupé du jardin.

\- Ah. D'accord, ça explique pourquoi tu es aussi rouge . T'as dû attraper des coups de soleil.

\- Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-il, j'en ai ?

Gwen hocha la tête, puis ajouta avec un sourire :

\- En tout cas, repose-toi ! Demain, tu recommences !

\- Ouais... je me demande ce qu'il va encore me faire faire. Déjà je dois arroser ses plantes ! Est-ce que tu as vu son jardin ? Il a 36 000 fleurs au moins !

Son amie rigola face à son ton désespéré.

-Tu ne t'ennuieras pas comme ça !

\- Pfff...

Et Merlin termina sa glace au chocolat, content d'être enfin chez lui.

 **Notes : Et tadaaaaaaaam, voilà si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, et si c'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui clochait haha ! A la prochaine ! Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Ps: Je suis heureuse et honorée de vous annoncer qu'après des années passées sur ce site, mes amis, oui, oui, j'ai enfin trouvé cette fonction qui permettait de placer une ligne horizontale pour séparer certains moments du texte. Trop d'émotions en moi pour en dire plus :')**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes :**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

 _ **CHAPITRE 3**_

\- Demain... d'accord... oui.. c'est ça. A plus !

Arthur raccrocha. C'était sa demie-soeur. Elle venait de lui téléphoner pour l' _informer_ , et non lui _demander_ qu'elle allait passer. Il aurait pu refuser qu'elle serait quand même venue ! Morgane était aussi têtue que lui.

Elle faisait des études de droit pour devenir plus tard députée ou quelque chose dans la branche politique. Elle ne supportait pas les injustices, et pouvait parfois devenir dangereuse quand il y en avait une juste sous ses yeux. Elle vivait chez sa sœur, qui l'encourageait vivement dans son projet de carrière. Arthur aussi bien sûr, mais il ne pouvait pas supporter la sœur de Morgane. Il fallait dire qu'il avait le sentiment que leur famille avait jaillit en éclat.

Son père était riche, et avait épousé sa mère, qui était partie alors qu'elle avait découvert qu'un adultère avait été produit pendant qu'ils étaient ensemble, et de cet adultère était venue Morgane. Sa mère l'avait appris quand il avait un an. Alors elle était partie, et elle avait voulu emporter Arthur avec elle. Mais c'était sans compter sur son père, qui avait plus de pouvoir qu'elle à l'époque, et bien qu'il l'aimait, jamais il ne l'aurait laissée le prendre. C'était lui qui avait obtenu sa garde. Et sa mère avait fini par mourir dans un accident de voiture, un an plus tard.

Arthur ne l'avait donc jamais réellement connue. Et Morgane avait vécu avec sa mère à elle, mais était tout de même venue de nombreuses fois les voir. Sa mère n'était pas tellement ce qu'on pouvait appeler un modèle, et ne s'occupait pas très bien de ses enfants. Ainsi, Morgause, qui était la grande sœur de Morgane, s'était occupée d'elle. Mais ils ne s'étaient jamais entendu. Il pensait qu'elle devait être jalouse du fait que sa sœur ait un autre frère.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il y avait une chose que Morgause avait réussi : Elever Morgane. Uther, leur père, évidemment, avait voulu s'occuper de sa petite fille brune une fois le secret révélé. Car s'il faisait des erreurs, il aimait profondément ses enfants. Mais Morgane l'avait supplié de la laisser avec sa sœur. Devant les larmes dans ses yeux verts, il avait finalement cédé, mais avait voulu rester disponible pour elle et les avait plusieurs fois aidé financièrement, même si Morgause avait été réticente à accepter son argent.

Et aujourd'hui, Uther payait les études de sa fille et fournissait l'argent nécessaire pour vivre à son fils, à une certaine condition.

Arthur soupira. Se remémorer ces souvenirs ne lui faisait pas du bien. Il y avait peu de temps, Morgane et son père s'étaient disputés à propos de Morgause, et depuis, Morgane ne lui parlait plus. Son père aussi était en colère, bien qu'il continuait tout de même de payer les études de sa fille, ne voulant pas ruiner sa vie.

Il décida d'orienter ses pensées vers son homme à tout faire. Merlin... cet idiot s'était laissé mourir de soif tout ça parce qu'il était trop têtu pour lui demander. Malgré le fait que ce soit surtout de la faute du brun, Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine dose de culpabilité envers lui. Il aurait dû insister pour qu'il boive au moins de l'eau. Les prochains jours, il ferait plus attention. En attendant, cette collaboration allait s'annoncer bien longue...

* * *

« Ding dong ! ». Ah. Parfait. C'était Merlin. Il aurait pensé qu'il arriverait tout de même un peu plus tard, mais au fond, cela l'arrangeait. Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive après Morgane. Celle-ci lui aurait demandé des explications tout de suite, et devant lui en plus en le voyant arriver !

Il ouvrit la porte, et découvrit :

-... Salut frérot !

Il resta pendant un instant pétrifié, surpris.

\- Mo..Morgane ? balbutia-t-il, je croyais que tu n'arrivais pas avant...

\- Je suis partie en avance, répliqua-t-elle en lui collant un bisou sur la joue, alors je ne t'ai pas trop manqué ?

\- Non, c'est bon. J'étais tranquille, dit-il d'un ton suffisant.

Morgane lui envoya une grimace ,et s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose, quand quelqu'un sonna. Arthur se retint de jurer, et ouvrit la porte.

\- Ah ! Merlin ! Tu es en retard ! lui fit-il remarquer agacé.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Je suis pile à l'heure, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Tu aurais pu être encore mieux à l'heure ! Enfin bref, ça n'a plus d'importance, tu n'as qu'à.. aller arroser les plantes ! Et.. et aussi l'herbe, tiens ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton pressé, et prends ton temps !

La porte était semi ouverte, pour éviter que Morgane voit Merlin. Hélas pour lui, sa sœur, curieuse, s'approcha et le força à ouvrir en entier la porte. Son homme à tout faire écarquilla les yeux, étonné qu'il y ait une femme chez lui.

\- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle, je suis Morgane, la sœur d'Arthur ! Et toi tu es Merlin d'après ce que j'ai entendu, c'est ça ?

Elle lui fit un sourire radieux, et Merlin rougit, à son grand daim.

\- Euh.. o..oui, bafouilla-t-il, je ne savais pas qu'il avait une sœur !

\- Eh bien maintenant tu le sais ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement, tu es un voisin d'Arthur ?

\- Non.. son.. homme à tout faire, avoua-t-il penaud.

Morgane ne se départit pas de son sourire, et l'invita même à entrer :

-Eh bien le travail peut attendre, tu n'as qu'à venir un peu avec nous !

\- Non, c'est bon, je ne voudrais pas déranger, répondit-il.

Arthur hocha vivement la tête :

\- Tu l'as entendu ? Qu'il reste dehors et...

\- Arrête, tu ne veux sûrement pas commencer à travailler dès le matin ! insista Morgane, juste un verre avant de commencer...

\- Il ne boit pas d'alcool en journée, répondit Arthur pour lui.

\- Une grenadine, dans ce cas.

Les frères et sœurs regardèrent Merlin, désireux d'avoir une réponse. Embarrassé, il répondit :

\- … juste un alors. Je.. je dois finir ça rapidement. Je suis déjà en retard à cause d'hier.

Morgane lui fit un sourire encore plus grand si c'était possible, et s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer, sous les yeux furieux d'Arthur. _Voilà_ pourquoi il ne voulait pas ça.

* * *

Merlin ne savait pas quoi faire. Il sirotait son verre, mais Arthur n'avait pas l'air enchanté, et puisque c'était son employeur, il aurait dû se ranger de son côté. Mais Morgane avait l'air d'avoir tellement de volonté et d'enthousiasme qu'il n'avait pas su lui refuser ça.

Et il fallait le dire : Elle avait un sourire à tomber, et était plutôt attirante. Avec ses longs cheveux bruns soigneusement bouclés, et ses magnifiques yeux verts, nul doute qu'elle devait attirer pas mal d'hommes. Elle était habillée d'une robe bleue d'été qui s'arrêtait aux genoux.

\- Alors... comment vous vous êtes connu ? Par une annonce ?

\- Par.. hésita Merlin, des amis. Une amie m'a dit qu'elle connaissait quelqu'un qui connaissait quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'un homme à tout faire.

Arthur leva les sourcils, étonné et vexé. Il aurait pu dire la vérité, ça n'aurait rien fait !

\- En fait, dit-il avec un grand sourire, on s'est connu par une discothèque gay.

Merlin lui lança un regard alarmé, qu'il choisit délibérément d'ignorer. Morgane les regarda, l'air intéressé.

\- Il t'a raconté comment il a eu le job... avoua Arthur avec un sourire malicieux, mais pas comment on s'est rencontré. Il était au bar, et alors je suis venu lui tenir compagnie un moment.

\- Mais je... euh.. je ne suis pas gay ! s'empressa de dire Merlin.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas alors ? demanda Morgane curieuse.

\- Une amie, l'amie qui m'a eu le job, m'a supplié d'y aller avec elle. Elle devait y aller pour faire plaisir à un de ses amis et...

\- Et alors on a discuté, poursuivit Arthur, et voilà.

Morgane loupa le regard soulagé de Merlin.

\- Donc... c'est tout. Vous n'êtes pas ensemble?

\- Non ! s'écria Merlin l'air horrifié, blessant Arthur au passage, certainement pas ! Rien ne s'est passé du tout en plus alors...

Il laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux, mais Arthur avait déjà commencé à parler :

\- Et puis, je ne suis pas intéressé spécialement par les hommes avec des oreilles aussi grandes. Sans vouloir vexer Merlin. Et puis, regarde-le ! Quand est-ce que je suis déjà sorti avec quelqu'un d'aussi maigre ?

Morgane hocha la tête, et surprit un air blessé sur le visage de Merlin. Sans hésiter, elle mit sa main sur la sienne.

\- C'est un crétin, ne l'écoute pas, dit-elle avec un sourire réconfortant, et puis, tes oreilles sont mignonnes.

Arthur regarda sa sœur sombrement, tandis que Merlin souriait timidement.

\- Bon ! Il est temps pour toi de reprendre ! s'exclama-t-il en le voyant finir son verre, à tout à l'heure !

Et il poussa presque Merlin vers la porte. Quand il la ferma, il se retint de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Enfin ! Il n'aurait pas pu supporter ça plus longtemps .

\- Lui dire ça n'était pas très gentil Arthur, le réprimanda Morgane.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu sois bien placée pour me faire la morale, répliqua-t-il prudemment, vu tout ce que tu as dit à papa...

Elle devint légèrement livide, et rétorqua :

\- A la différence que papa le méritait, lui ! Merlin ne t'a rien fait, c'était inutile de lui dire ça !

\- Oui, bon. On peut changer de sujet ? rétorqua-t-il agacé.

Arthur sentait que s'ils continuaient cette discussion, elle se terminerait mal. Mettre sur le tapis Uther était une très mauvaise idée. Morgane dut le sentir aussi, car elle accepta. Mais personne ne put nier une certaine froideur tout le reste de la conversation.

* * *

Merlin en avait marre. Il n'en était qu'à son deuxième jour, et l'autre crétin s'amusait déjà à le rabaisser. Et qui plus est, en racontant des mensonges ! S'il n'était pas si séduisant que ça, alors pourquoi lui avait-il sauté dessus dans la boite hein ?

Et arroser l'herbe... il plaisantait n'est-ce pas ? C'était sans doute la chose la plus ridicule à faire !

Toujours dans ses sombres pensées, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il arrosait une fleur avec.. rien du tout. Il n'y avait plus d'eau dans l'arrosoir.

Il finit par s'en rendre compte, et jura, avant de retourner à la bassine d'eau de pluie. Il faisait un peu moins chaud aujourd'hui, mais il ne faisait certainement pas froid non plus.

Au bout d'une heure, il finit enfin son travail. Et ce fut à ce moment là que Morgane sortit. Quand ses yeux le repérèrent, elle s'exclama :

\- Ah ! Merlin ! Dis-moi, tu ne veux pas venir avec nous à la discothèque ce soir ? Cette fois c'est une hétéro, tu n'as pas à t'en faire ! Arthur et moi et des amis y allons ce soir !

\- Ah.. heu.. c'est gentil mais je ne crois pas que...

\- Et ton amie sera là aussi, le coupa-t-elle insistante, Gwen, c'est ça ? Lancelot vient, et il l'a invitée ! Aller quoi, ce sera marrant !

\- .. Très bien... hésita-t-il, je suivrai Gwen ce soir dans ce cas...

\- Génial ! Tu vois qu'il n'a pas refusé ! dit-elle en s'adressant à Arthur, resté sur le pas de la porte.

\- Oui.. grommela-t-il, tu avais raison. Aller, à ce soir !

Elle fit un signe de la main aux deux hommes, avant de partir. Pendant quelques secondes, Merlin la regarda, s'attirant les foudres d'Arthur.

\- Je ne te paie pas pour ne rien faire !

Il détourna son regard d'elle pour le poser sur le blond.

\- J'ai fini ! rétorqua-t-il d'un ton défiant.

\- Pas trop tôt ! A présent, tu dois aller nettoyer un peu la gouttière ! Amuse-toi bien ! Tout ce dont t'as besoin se trouve dans le garage !

Et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, satisfait, il rentra dans sa maison, sous les yeux désespérés et rageurs de Merlin.

* * *

\- Tiens, tiens, regardez qui voilà ! s'exclama Gwen en voyant arriver son ami, tu es rentré plus tard qu'hier !

\- Oui.. ce crétin m'a fait nettoyer sa gouttière qui était absolument répugnante, et ensuite il a voulu que je passe au supermarché acheter un truc qui sera utile pour mes travaux plus tard...

Gwen eut un sourire indulgent.

\- Eh bien prépare-toi, car Lancelot vient bientôt nous chercher pour aller à la soirée ! Essaie de t'habiller un peu plus... branché que l'autre soir.

Merlin lui envoya un regard choqué, vexé.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais y aller toute seule. Arthur m'a tellement exploité que je suis sûr que ça passerait si tu prétextais juste que je ne me sentais pas d'attaque.

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- C'est ça, tu te crois dans Cendrillon peut-être,avec en guise de belle mère Arthur qui t'a tellement accablé de travail que tu ne peux même pas aller au bal ? Eh bien non, tu viens avec moi !

\- Mais pourquoi ? gémit-il, tu as Lancelot ! Je ne suis pas obligé de t'accompagner _encore_.

\- Je suis ton amie, et tant que telle, c'est normal de vouloir que tu passes du bon temps ! Allez ce sera marrant !

\- Tu parles, bougonna-t-il, je suis sûr que tu ne feras qu'embrasser Lancelot pendant que je serai seul avec les autres.

\- Pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et elle entreprit de lui prouver par A + Z qu'elle ne le laisserait pas seule ce soir.

* * *

Quoique Gwen ait pu dire plus tôt, elle avait tort. Il _était_ tout seul, abandonné comme une vieille chaussette par celle qui était censée être son amie.

Et à la table, Arthur et Morgane, qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui parler de toutes sortes de choses. Et il ne pouvait pas réellement participer, parce qu'il lui semblait surtout qu'il était dans un procès, avec Arthur en attaque, et Morgane en tant que son avocate. Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, le blond n'arrêtait pas d'essayer de le rabaisser. Si au début ça l'avait prodigieusement agacé, à présent, il n'écoutait même plus ce qui se disait, cherchant un échappatoire.

Finalement, Morgane lui proposa :

\- Tu viens danser ?

Tout pour quitter les deux Pendragon.

\- Avec plaisir, accepta-t-il.

Et ils rejoignirent Gwen et Lancelot, qui dansaient de tout leur cœur sur la piste.

\- Ton amie est très sympa ! lui dit Morgane.

Il sourit.

\- Oui... elle est... spéciale.

La brune se mit à rigoler, et la musique changea. D'un rythme endiablé à.. un slow. Il était maudit. Il était _nul_ en danse.

Mais ne voyant aucun moyen de se désister, il se rapprocha de Morgane, et mit prudemment ses mains sur sa taille et son épaule, comme s'il avait peur de la casser. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, et le cœur battant, il commença à bouger doucement.

Cependant, décelant son manque de confiance, la sœur d'Arthur prit les rênes, et dirigea la danse.

Il fut surpris de voir que les rôles inversés, c'était plutôt facile de danser. Ils continuèrent comme ça durant toute la chanson, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci s'arrête pour laisser place à du rock.

Alors ils s'écartèrent, et Merlin décela une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de sa partenaire. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'analyser, Arthur surgit, et s'écria :

\- C'était la danse la plus ridicule que j'ai jamais vue ! C'est Morgane qui a dû prendre les choses en main, j'y crois pas !

A bout, Merlin fusilla Arthur du regard.

\- Ah oui ? Tu sais quoi ? Non seulement je ne sais pas danser, mais je ne sais pas non plus comment supporter des crétin arrogants et prétentieux à longueur de journée comme toi ! JE DEMISSIONNE !

Et il s'en alla sans demander son reste.

\- Bravo, railla Morgane, ça c'était bien joué ! Mais je suis étonnée qu'il ait tenu deux jours entiers avec tout ce que tu n'as par arrêté de lui dire aujourd'hui.

Mais en voyant l'expression penaude de Arthur, elle se radoucit.

\- Peut-être que si tu t'excuses, il acceptera de reprendre sa place.

\- Peut-être, dit-il l'air triste, je.. je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. C'est juste que... que...

\- Que face à la jalousie, tu deviens un... crétin. J'ai compris, va. Je te le laisse, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

\- Qu.. quoi ? Mais.. tu as tout faux là ! Je ne suis _certainement_ pas intéressé par lui !

\- Oh, dans ce cas, ça ne te dérangerait pas que j'essaie de conclure avec lui ce soir alors ? demanda-t-elle innocente.

\- Morgane ! s'écria-t-il l'air indigné.

Elle rigola.

\- C'est bon, ne t'en fait pas. Va le voir et dis lui pardon. Il doit être à l'extérieur de la boite en train de prendre l'air.

* * *

Merlin ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il avait besoin de ce travail ! Et même si son employeur était un réel crétin, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il devait démissionner, et qui plus est le deuxième jour ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait se le permettre. Il devait payer son loyer, et jusque là, c'était le seul travail qui l'avait accepté.

Il avait bien sûr cherché des jobs qui correspondaient à ses compétences, mais sans succès. Et alors qu'il voulait un emploi à Flunch par exemple, le restaurant le trouvait « trop qualifié » . Il avait dû se résigner à s'abaisser à des petits boulots comme celui-là, afin de rembourser ses dettes et de manger.

Gwen essayait de l'aider évidemment, notamment en l'autorisant à loger chez elle parfois mais hélas, ça ne changeait pas grand chose à ses dettes, et il ne voulait surtout pas devoir rembourser son amie.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre le fit sursauter. Il se trouvait dans le même genre de rue que l'autre soir, et aussi le genre de rue où on ne voulait pas croiser un serial killer.

Mais c'était Arthur. _Encore_.

\- Salut, dit-il gêné.

\- Salut...

\- Ecoute je... je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas...

\- M'insulter toute la journée ? Me donner des trucs à faire aussi bizarre que « arroser la pelouse » ?

Oups. Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleure pour reprendre son travail...

\- Oui. C'est juste que... Morgane m'énerve parfois, et j'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi aujourd'hui. Je te promets que si tu reviens, ça ne se reproduira pas.

Il lui tendit la main, dans un espoir de paix. Merlin hésita à la serrer. Il avait tout de même dit des choses parfois très blessantes. Il croisa alors son regard, encore plus bleu que le sien, et s'y attarda quelques secondes. Ces yeux là étaient honnêtes, et il savait d'instinct qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Il serra finalement sa main, faisant pousser un petit soupir de soulagement à Arthur.

\- Très bien. Je reviens, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire.

\- C'est un bon choix, jugea Arthur, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Merlin laissa échapper un petit rire.

\- On dirait qu'on vient de conclure un pacte pour une grosse entreprise.

A son tour, Arthur sourit.

\- Qui sait ? Peut-être que c'est le cas ? dit-il mystérieusement.

Ils réalisèrent que leurs mains étaient toujours serrées, et se lâchèrent très vite.

\- Tu viens ? Je t'offre un verre pour fêter ça ! s'exclama le blond.

\- Si c'est pour finir comme l'autre soir, je ne suis pas sûr, répondit Merlin d'un ton narquois.

Arthur le regarda, étonné qu'il fasse référence au fameux soir qu'il refusait pourtant d'aborder en journée avec un sourire blagueur.

\- Cette fois, on aura plus de contrôle, du moins normalement. A moins que tu ne me trouves irrésistible ? lui demanda-t-il d'un ton suave.

Le sourire du brun se figea un peu, et il parut embarrassé. Arthur le remarqua, et lui mit joyeusement son bras sur ses épaules.

\- Rassure-toi je blaguais ! Enfin vu ta tête, si je ne te connaissais pas, j''aurais pensé que ta réponse aurait été oui.

Merlin rigola un peu nerveusement et finit par répondre :

\- Alors, on le prend ce verre ?

Avec un énorme sourire, ils rentrèrent, le bras d'Arthur toujours sur lui.

 **Notes : Et voilàààààà ! Alors, ça vous a plu ? Pas plu ? Dans tous les cas, je vous invite à faire votre BA de la journée et à prendre quelques secondes/minutes pour me laisser votre avis, très important pour moi ;) (et puis je réponds et je vous promets que je mords pas) Merci d'avoir lu !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes :**

 **Bonjour tout le monde !**

 **Merci à tous encore pour vos reviews ;) En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre là aussi ! Bonne lecture !**

CHAPITRE 4 :

\- Tu.. es au courant que tu es en retard pour aller au travail, pas vrai ? fit la voix de Gwen derrière la porte de sa chambre.

\- Huuuuuuum...

\- Et tu es au courant que si tu ne te lèves pas pour aller faire gentiment ce qu'Arthur te dit, je vais entrer dans ta chambre et prendre une jolie photo de toi avec ta tête de zombie en pyjama Superman pour aller la mettre sur facebook ?

Cette fois, la menace eut plus d'effet. Merlin se leva, et répliqua :

\- C'bon, suis l'vé...

Il aurait presque pu déceler l'expression satisfaite de Gwen derrière la porte.

\- C'est très bien, ton petit-déjeuner est sur la table !

\- J'ai pas besoin de déjeuner ! rétorqua-t-il en attrapant un pantalon.

\- Tu _as_ besoin d'un dej', rétorqua-t-elle, c'est le repas le plus important de la journée ! Et si tu ne le prends pas, ma proposition de photo tient toujours...

\- Gweeeeeen, se plaignit-il.

\- Ah, et tu as des Cheerios, c'est la dèche pour l'instant, y'a que ça. A ce soiiiir ! Et ne t'y trompe pas, je _saurai_ si tu as pris ton déjeuner, même si je ne suis pas là pour le voir.

Et il entendit un bruit de porte qui se ferme. Il grommela vaguement des insultes à l'encontre de son amie. En effet, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de savoir ce genre de détails, sans qu'il ne sache comment.

Il enfila une chemise et ouvrit sa porte pour aller manger ce que Gwen avait mis sur la table. Si elle n'était pas parfois une psychopathe en puissance, Merlin aurait pu qualifier l'intention du lait déjà versé dans son bol avec le paquet de céréales adorable. Mais c'était ne pas la connaître.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure, et son cœur faillit s'arrêter. Elle avait raison. Il était censé être chez Arthur dans dix minutes. Assurément, il serait en retard. Et ils venaient tout juste de se réconcilier !

Il mangea à grandes cuillères les céréales, pressé. La veille, au fin des fins, il avait passé une très bonne soirée. Lui et son patron, une fois la gêne passée, avaient plaisanté et ri au bar, au point d'avoir pris plusieurs verres de suite. Et cela donnait un résultat pas très joli. Morgane avait dû raccompagner son frère chez lui avec l'aide de Lancelot , et Gwen Merlin.

Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'Arthur se trouvait dans le même état que lui.

Il partit de chez lui dix minutes après l'heure à laquelle il était supposé _être_ à son boulot.

Il arriva avec trente minutes de retard chez le blond. Prenant une grande inspiration, il sonna, espérant de tout cœur qu'il ne s'était rendu compte de rien. Hélas pour lui, il ouvrit l'air parfaitement réveillé, frais et dispo, et une expression agacée sur le visage.

\- Tu es en retard, le salua-t-il.

\- Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, panne de réveil...

\- Rappelle-moi de ne pas te faire boire lorsque tu travailles pour moi le lendemain, marmonna Arthur, bref, j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait commencé à peindre une pièce. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire, et de l'aide serait la bienvenue.

Surpris qu'il ne serait pas tout seul à faire cette tâche, il hocha la tête, essayant d'assimiler l'information.

\- En quelle couleur tu veux la peindre ?

\- En jaune orangé, répondit-il sans hésiter, comme le coucher de soleil.

\- D'accord. Et... c'est quoi cette pièce ?

Arthur le regarda avec un sourire en coin.

\- Viens !

Et sans attendre sa réponse, il le prit par le poignet et l'entraîna avec lui. Il eut tout juste le temps de refermer la porte d'entrée. Il le conduisit jusqu'à une pièce meublée d'un bureau et d'une grande bibliothèque qui semblait contenir de vieux ouvrages. Impressionné, par l'ordre, en comparaison avec le foutoir de la cuisine, tout ce qu'il trouva à dire fut :

\- Tu aimes lire ?

Face à la question, il rigola de bon cœur, et répondit :

\- Un peu. Mais ce sont surtout des livres sur le Moyen-Âge , ce ne sont pas des fictions. Je me renseigne sur cette époque, je la trouve vraiment intéressante.

\- Les chevaliers et tout ça hein ? Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à jouer ça quand tu étais petit, rigola Merlin.

\- J'aime bien l'Histoire, répondit Arthur avec un haussement d'épaule, ça ne veut pas dire que je jouais forcément au héros voulant sauver sa princesse.

Devant le regard pas dupe de Merlin, il leva les mains et capitula :

\- D'accord, d'accord. Il se pourrait que je jouais souvent au chevalier avec un balai et que mon père, en ayant eu marre m'ait payé des cours d'équitation pour que j'ai l'air moins ridicule.

Merlin ne put retenir son rire. Imaginer un mini Arthur sur un balai en train de jouer au chevalier était trop hilarant.

\- C'est ça, rigole ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire, je parie que tu jouais à la petite princesse en détresse !

Nullement offensé pour une fois, Merlin répliqua :

\- Moi je jouais aux sorciers, Monsieur ! J'avais des pouvoirs et je sauvais les royales fesses de chevaliers comme toi !

\- Je suis sûr qu'au final, j'étais celui qui devait te sauver parce que c'est bien connu que les sorciers s'attirent des tas de problèmes !

\- Je ne sous-estimerais pas les sorciers si j'étais toi, rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire, Harry Potter a bien sauvé son monde !

Arthur roula des yeux.

\- Harry Potter ? Vraiment ? Ce petit binoclard qui n'existe même pas ?

\- Si ça se trouve il existe, répliqua-t-il d'un ton mystérieux, et fais attention, ou je pourrais bien aller trouver J.K Rowling pour lui dire que tu insultes son héros !

\- Déjà, je pense que j'aurais plus de chances de la trouver moi plutôt que toi ! Et ensuite, qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire ? Faire revenir Dumbledore des morts et l'envoyer me donner un bonbon au citron ?

Merlin haussa les sourcils, et eut un sourire espiègle.

\- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais pour quelqu'un qui insulte Harry Potter, je trouve que tu connais la série plutôt bien.

Et sans attendre de réponses, il commença à chercher dans sa bibliothèque quelque chose. Quelque chose qu'il trouva très vite, car il brandit le premier tome de la série de J.K Rowling.

\- Oooooh, tu les as lus !

\- Pas du tout !

\- Et il y a même TOUS les tomes !

Arthur toussa, et dit :

\- Bon, on commence à déménager les meubles ? On doit repeindre, je te ferais dire !

Avec un grand sourire, Merlin répliqua :

\- Très bien, très bien.

\- Mets toi de l'autre côté du bureau, on le sort en premier.

\- On ne débarrasse pas tout ce qu'il y a dessus en premier ?

Arthur haussa des épaules.

\- Mais non ! Tu vas voir si on est prudents, ça passera tout seul !

Ils soulevèrent chacun une extrémité du meuble, et doucement, se dirigèrent vers la porte, Merlin ayant le dos face à celle-ci .

Lentement, il franchit le seuil de la porte, et arriva dans le couloir, tandis qu'Arthur était toujours dans la pièce.

\- Bouge, grogna-t-il, ou on va rester là cent ans !

Il s'exécuta, mais constata vite que ce ne serait pas chose aisée. Le couloir était assez étroit pour laisser passer un bureau.

\- Je ne peux pas bouger sans risquer de renverser.

\- Mais si ! Fais-le, vas-y ne t'inquiète pas ! Si un truc tombe je le rattraperai.

\- J'aimerais bien voir comment, répliqua-t-il avec un sourcil levé.

\- Juste, fais-le !

Laissant échapper un soupir agacé, il bougea le plus prudemment possible, mais ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le meuble heurta le mur, et la secousse provoquée par ce petit accrochage entraîna plusieurs objets par terre. Ce fut une réaction en chaîne : Chaque objet en touchait un autre, qui finissait par tomber. A la fin, il n'y avait plus qu'un cahier sur le bureau, qui se trouvait entre le couloir et la pièce.

\- Merlin ! s'exclama Arthur en reposant le meuble à terre, tu es.. une vraie calamité !

\- Je te l'avais dit, répliqua-t-il l'air digne.

\- Tu parles ! Je l'avais fait une fois avec Lancelot, et rien n'était tombé !

\- Je ne suis pas Lancelot, répondit-il avec un petit sourire, je savais que j'allais faire un truc de ce genre. Te l'avais dit.

\- La ferme et viens m'aider, grommela Arthur, on a qu'à mettre tout ça de côté et ensuite sortir le bureau.

Ils ramassèrent donc les objets tombés à terre. Merlin put constater qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses, dont des cahiers qui semblaient renfermer de longues heures de travail. Il n'osa cependant pas les ouvrir devant le blond, et se contenta de les prendre en main.

Arthur, qui avait fini de ramasser les stylos et compagnie qui traînaient dans la pièce, voulut aller dans le couloir en passant de profil entre le bureau et le mur. Merlin l'attendait, juste devant, ne savant pas où aller mettre tout ça. En sortant, il le frôla malencontreusement, faisant reculer son homme à tout faire de quelques pas sous la surprise, comme si le contact l'avait brûlé. Il n'y prêta aucune attention, comme s'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, et dit :

\- Il faut aller mettre tout ça sur la table du salon. On les remettra plus tard.

Merlin hocha la tête, et ils allèrent poser les stylos et les cahiers sur la table.

De retour au bureau, Arthur prit une grande inspiration, et s'exclama tout sourire :

\- Aller courage ! On va bien finir par le bouger d'ici de bureau !

Merlin lui répondit avec un sourire, et hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. Ils reprirent tous deux leurs places, et ils soulevèrent la table de travail en même temps. De nouveau, ils marchèrent, et cette fois, la manœuvre fut plus aisée. En un rien de temps, Arthur se retrouva dans le couloir avec Merlin.

\- Le plus dur est passé ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ils déposèrent le meuble un peu plus loin, avant de retourner dans la pièce, devant la bibliothèque.

\- Le plus dur est passé hein ? ironisa Merlin avec un air mortifié.

Arthur lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, dans le but de l'encourager.

\- Aller, ça passera bien !

\- Pourquoi tu m'as frappé ? grogna Merlin en se massant les côtes.

Il parut étonné.

\- Je pensais que... ça te motiverait.

\- Et pourquoi me frapper me motiverait ?

\- Euh.. bin.. je ne sais pas... ça marche avec les potes !

\- Ils sont bêtes, bougonna-t-il.

\- Ca marche aussi sur moi, rétorqua Arthur un sourcil levé.

Merlin le regarda, puis répliqua avec un sourire en coin :

\- Tant pis pour toi...

Indigné, il lui donna une autre frappe, cette fois sur l 'épaule.

\- Aïe ! se plaignit-il, et cette fois c'était pour quoi ?

\- Tu le sais très bien ! Aller au boulot ! On doit retirer tous ces bouquins, et démonter la bibliothèque.

\- Mais ça va être un enfer à tout remettre en place ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Une chance que je dispose d'un homme à tout faire alors, répondit-il avec une lueur d'espièglerie dans les yeux.

Merlin parut encore plus mortifié.

Ils passèrent une heure à déplacer la bibliothèque, et ce ne fut pas de tout repos. Merlin avait démonté les étagères, mais maladroitement . Il avait failli abandonner jusqu'à ce que Arthur se moque de lui en disant qu'il était supposé être un homme à _tout_ faire.

Et maintenant, ils devaient décrocher certains posters, avant de recouvrir le sol de plastique pour éviter qu'il ne soit tâché. Ah ! Et il restait une petite armoire, dans laquelle des dossiers devaient être conservés sans doute à déménager.

Ils n'étaient pas sortis. Pourtant, à la plus grande surprise de Merlin, Arthur proposa :

\- On fait une pause ? On va devenir fou à s'acharner comme ça ! Un hamburger ça te dit ? Y'a un fast food pas loin.

Merlin se retint de grimacer.

\- Non merci, je n'aime pas trop ça. Tu ne veux pas plutôt rester manger ici ?

\- Je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on pourrait manger, fit Arthur l'air ennuyé, une pizza ?

\- J'aime bien ça mais je crois que je préfère voir le contenu de ton frigo avant, répliqua sagement Merlin, ça évitera d'attendre trop longtemps comme ça !

\- Très bien Mr le Grand Cuisinier, ironisa-t-il, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

D'un geste élégant, il lui indiqua la direction à prendre, que Merlin connaissait déjà. Il se prit au jeu, et s'inclina légèrement.

\- Je vous remercie.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, qui semblait n'avoir jamais été utilisée et pourtant qui paraissait si merveilleuse. Il n'était pas non plus un fan de gastronomie, mais il aimait bien de temps en temps mijoter des petits trucs.

Sans attendre l'autorisation de Arthur, il s'avança vers le frigo et l'ouvrit.

\- Ca ne se fait pas voyons ! s'exclama Arthur d'un ton faussement indigné.

Il leva le nez de la porte du frigo, et répondit avec un grand sourire :

\- Oh, veuillez excuser mes manières Monsieur. L'attrait de la cuisine est trop forte.

Il observa d'un coup d'oeil la nourriture. Des yaourts traînaient ici et là, ainsi que du vieux fromage qui sentait très fort, avec du gruyère qui lui, était bon. Du beurre, du jambon, de la crème fraîche et des œufs se trouvaient juste à côté. Il n'hésita pas, et les prit, jugeant que les ingrédients de base étaient toujours les bienvenus.

Il ferma la grande porte blanche, avant d'ouvrir un placard. Celui-ci renfermait céréales et biscuits.

\- Euh.. c'est pour le petit-déjeuner ça, expliqua Arthur.

\- Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, ironisa Merlin.

Il referma le placard là et en ouvrit un autre, plus bas. Cette fois, il vit des paquets de pâtes, de riz, de purée, des tranches de pain, des boîtes de conserve, de la sauce tomate, des chips, des sardines en boîte, un bocal qui détenait des légumes. Il saisit les tranches de pain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Des croque-madames. C'est simple à faire et c'est bon.

Arthur bougea sa tête d'un côté avec une mine « Ouais remarque. » et s'installa à table.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? demanda Merlin avec un grand sourire en mettant les tranches dans le grille-pain.

\- Euh.. j'attends ?

\- Je vois le genre, ouais. Monsieur attend que ça se passe. Eh bien non. Tu veux un croque-madame ? Fais-le toi toi-même ! Viens je vais te montrer.

Arthur se releva et s'approcha de lui. Ignorant le trouble qu'il commençait à ressentir, Merlin commença. Il sortit le pain, qui venait de sauter, et étala de la crème fraîche dessus, avant d'ajouter le jambon, et deux morceaux de gruyère puis referma le sandwich. En se dirigeant vers le micro-onde, il ajouta à l'intention de son élève :

\- Si tu veux tu peux mettre aussi du beurre, mais tu n'es pas obligé.

Puis régla le temps, avant d'actionner le petit four.

\- Voilà ! A ton tour !

Arthur sembla hésitant mais fit exactement la même chose que Merlin. Il étala de la crème fraîche ( bien qu'il en ait mis un peu trop) , mit deux morceaux de gruyères ( assez épais) et du jambon.

\- Ah mince j'ai inversé le jambon et le gruyère, réalisa-t-il.

\- C'est bon, ça aura le même goût, lui assura-t-il amusé .

Un « ding » se fit entendre. Il alla ouvrir la petite portière et prit le sandwich devenu croque-Monsieur pendant qu'Arthur attendait patiemment de mettre le sien .

\- Maintenant, je vais faire un œuf au plat, annonça-t-il.

Arthur parut plus désemparé encore.

\- A chaque fois que je casse des œufs, ils tombent à côté, se plaignit-il.

\- Eh bien ça changera cette fois !

Il cassa d'un geste sûr son œuf et le versa dans une poële, prise une minute plus tôt. Il régla le feu correctement, et s'assura qu'il était bien mis.

\- Alors, tu cuisines souvent ?

\- Oui, répondit-il, avec Gwen on mange souvent à la maison. On a pas tellement les moyens d'aller tous les jours au fast-food ou au resto.

\- Ah, réagit-il embarrassé, moi c'est mon père qui me donne de l'argent.

\- Comme beaucoup, j'imagine, répondit-il en haussant des épaules.

\- Oui... mais non. Tu as bien vu la maison. Un simple étudiant ne pourrait pas se payer tout ça. Mon père possède... beaucoup d'argent.

\- Oui, j'avais cru comprendre, sourit Merlin, tu dois être le seul gars au monde à avoir un homme à tout faire.

Arthur roula des yeux et lui donna un petit coup d'épaule. Un « ding » retentit.

\- J'avais presque oublié tiens. C'est bizarre que ça ai mis si longtemps, dit Merlin pendant que le cuisinier en herbe allait chercher sa nourriture.

Il vit le blond grimacer en voyant son œuvre.

\- Je crois que j'ai mis un peu trop longtemps.

\- Sors-le et on verra !

Arthur prit le croque-monsieur dans ses mains, puis se précipita en le faisant sauter d'une main à l'autre pour le poser sur le plan de travail.

\- C'est chauuuuuuuuuud, gémit-il en secouant ses mains.

Merlin ne put retenir son rire.

\- Bienvenue dans le vrai monde !

Il prit un air faussement vexé, et répliqua :

\- Bin.. il est un peu bronzé mais mangeable !

Le brun jeta un coup d'oeil sur le croque-monsieur de son partenaire.

\- Oui, j'imagine. Faudra pas t'étonner si il sera un peu chaud par contre, plaisanta-t-il avec un sourire sournois.

Il versa l'oeuf sur son croque-monsieur, qui devint un croque-madame.

\- TADAM ! s'exclama-t-il fier de sa préparation.

\- Pfff, je vais faire mieux ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

\- Ah oui ? Viens par là alors si t'es un homme, et casse cet œuf !

\- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en prenant sa place devant les plaques.

Il prit avec une certaine hésitation un des œufs, et le cassa sur le rebord de la poêle et... le contenu tomba... à côté.

\- Je te l'avais dit, bougonna-t-il, que j'étais nul pour casser les œufs.

En voyant son air défait, Merlin ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait à un chiot abandonné. Prenant pitié, il se plaça derrière lui, et lui dit :

\- Reprends un œuf.

Il s'exécuta et Merlin mit sa main sur la sienne, afin de le guider dans son « cassage » d'oeufs. Il ignora son cœur qui s'accéléra face au contact. Et il brisa l'oeuf. Correctement. Et le charme fut rompu car il lâcha sa main.

\- Eh bien voilà ! s'écria-t-il la voix légèrement enrouée.

Arthur hocha la tête, l'air troublé, puis se reconcentra sur la poêle.

\- Tu as juste à surveiller et je te dirai quand tu le reprends.

Ils attendirent quelques minutes, avant que le feu vert pour mettre l'oeuf sur le croque-monsieur ne fut donné. Ainsi, le croque-monsieur devint un croque-madame.

\- C'est génial ! s'extasia Arthur sur sa nourriture, et je l'ai fait moi !

\- Arthur a fait la cuisine comme un grand, whaou ! se moqua Merlin.

Comme pour confirmer le sous-entendu qu'il se comportait comme un enfant, il tira la langue à son homme à tout faire pour toutes réponses, et commença à manger voracement.

TRAITTRAITRAITRAIT

Deux heures après, leur repas était terminé, les posters décrochés, et l'armoire déplacée. Ils pouvaient donc enfin commencer à peindre ! Tous deux prirent un pinceau , qu'ils trempèrent dans un pot de peinture jaune.

Merlin faillit lâcher le sien quand une chanson de rock raisonna tout à coup.

\- Pour passer le temps, se justifia Arthur qui était près d'un poste de radio.

Et il commença à peindre, enthousiasme. En voyant ses gestes grotesques qui partaient dans tous les sens, le brun ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner :

\- Tu peins comme ça toi ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, ras-le-bol de toujours tout faire selon une règle ! Cette fois, ce sera selon moi ! Tu peux peindre comme tu veux cela dit.

\- Ah.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son pinceau et se demanda s'il devait peindre correctement ou pas. Il avait toujours été nul en coloriage, donc ça l'arrangeait un peu, mais le mur à la fin ne serait peut-être pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une œuvre d'art.

Un coup de peinture sur la joue le fit sortir de ses pensées. C'était Arthur, qui avec un grand sourire, venait de lui jeter du liquide jaune.

\- Oups, fit-il d'un air innocent.

Un sourire sur le visage, Merlin décida d'oublier tout doute, et lui balança à son tour de la peinture. Il en reçut sur son tee-shirt blanc.

\- Haha ! Apprends d'abord à viser ! rétorqua-t-il aussi bien par le geste que la parole.

Merlin reçut cette fois de la peinture... dans les cheveux.

\- Hey !

Arthur peignait le mur en sifflotant, comme si de rien n'était, et en dansant. Déterminé à ne pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça, le brun lui jeta un autre coup de peinture. Cette fois, il en reçut sur le menton.

Ils continuèrent comme ça pendant un moment, tout en peignant le mur. Toute prudence oubliée, le mur avait plusieurs traces de tâches de jaune, ou de traits faits à la va-vite. Aussi, en quelques heures, la peinture fut terminée, et les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis en tailleur, en train de se partager un pot de pop corn.

Le soleil se couchait, et se reflétait parfaitement bien dans la pièce.

\- On est des pros ?

\- On est des pros, confirma Merlin.

Arthur lui tendit un poing, qu'il frappa avec le sien, et ils retournèrent à leur vision de la salle. Ce ne ne fut que quand le pop corn fut pratiquement finie qu'ils reparlèrent de nouveau.

\- Tu peux partir si tu veux. Je t'ai assez retenu pour aujourd'hui je crois. On remettra tout en place demain, pour aujourd'hui ça peut aller.

\- D'accord, répondit-il, je suis crevé !

\- A qui le dis-tu ? rétorqua-t-il, je n'ai qu'une envie : Aller dans ma chambre et dormir !

Pendant un bref instant, la curiosité de Merlin le titilla. A quoi ressemblait sa chambre ? Puis il se rabroua mentalement. Il n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Dans tous les cas, après cette journée, il n'avait presque pas envie de partir. Lui qui s'était attendue à une journée de travail juste un peu moins tendue que les autres ! Ils avaient travaillé, ça oui ! Mais ils s'étaient aussi bien amusés. Il se leva, la raison l'emportant sur l'envie.

\- Je vais y aller, annonça-t-il à regrets.

Arthur parut aussi un peu déçu, mais sourit :

\- D'accord. Dans ce cas.. à demain !

\- A demain , répondit-il en marchant vers la porte.

\- Oh, et Merlin ?

Il se retourna.

\- Ne sois pas en retard, dit Arthur avec un sourire malicieux.

Merlin rigola, et partit pour de bon de la maison de son employeur.

TRAITTRAITRAITRAIT

\- Tu veux dire que tu rentres plus tard que d'habitude... et que tu _as aimé_ travailler ? fit Gwen d'un ton horrifié.

\- J'ai juste préféré peindre cette pièce que de me taper encore le jardin ! Arrête de transformer ce que je dis !

\- Tu as aimé travailler... en tant qu'homme à tout faire. Moi qui pensais que tu aurais l'air déprimé tous les jours... je sais qu'Arthur est quelqu'un de très sympa mais... quand même !

\- Gwen !

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que demain tu te réveilleras tout seul ? demanda-t-elle.

Cette fois, il ne put résister. Il saisit le coussin qui était à sa droite sur le canapé, et le lança sans hésiter sur son amie.

\- Ne sois pas si susceptible ! Dis-moi sinon qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Morgane hier ? Tu l'as laissée tomber d'un coup et elle n'avait même pas l'air blessé comme si c'était normal. Te connaissant, tu as dû lui rabâcher les oreilles de tes jérémiades habituelles et elle a dû te prendre pour un gentil bisounours.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ un gentil bisounours.

\- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Ou si. Ou non. Je sais pas trop. Tu as l'air d'en être parfois.. si ça se trouve, tu as des gènes de bisounours en toi ?

Le pire était qu'elle semblait sérieuse.

\- Et toi tu as des gènes de télétobbies, rétorqua Merlin, je n'ai rien dit à Morgane du tout. Et d'ailleurs, je devrais aller m'excuser auprès d'elle. C'était juste Arthur.

\- Comment ça juste Arthur ?

\- Heu... rien. On a eu des problèmes mais maintenant on est... bien.

\- Vous êtes bien ? répéta-t-elle sceptique, quels étaient ces problèmes ?

\- Rien. Il avait juste été horrible toute la journée d'hier mais c'est bon maintenant.

Gwen eut l'air pensive, mais ne fit aucun commentaires.

\- En tout cas, j'aime bien Morgane, dit-elle, elle est très gentille et drôle !

\- Oui, sourit-il, ensemble vous devriez former un duo choc...

\- Je n'en doute pas ! s'exclama-t-elle, on se fait une soirée pyjama ce soir. Alors je compte sur toi pour te réveiller demain !

\- Vous faites une soirée pyjama alors que vous vous connaissez à peine ?

\- Oh, on a parlé beaucoup hier et … on a aussi parlé au téléphone aujourd'hui. Et ensuite j'ai vu Lancelot.

Elle eut un sourire rêveur sur le visage, et il se retint de soupirer.

\- Tu as l'air d'un bisounours comme ça.

Cela eut le mérite de la faire redescendre sur Terre.

\- C'est toi le bisounours !

Et elle attaqua sauvagement Merlin avec... des chatouilles.

 **Notes : Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes :**

 **Bonjour ! Je sais, je sais, ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai rien publié, je suis désolée. Mais enfin ! Voilà le chapitre, en espérant que vous l'aimez ;)**

« Ding dong ».

Il semblerait que Merlin soit à l'heure cette fois. Arthur se jeta presque sur la porte pour l'ouvrir. Et eut la déception de trouver le facteur avec un carton sous le bras.

\- Un colis pour Mr Art hur Pendragon ! annonça-t-il.

\- C'est moi.

Le facteur hocha la tête et lui tendit le formulaire.

\- Si vous pouvez signer ici...

Il saisit le stylo et signa rapidement. L'homme lui tendit le colis et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de repartir faire sa tournée. Il eut brièvement une pensée pour lui, à cause du temps qui annonçait une pluie imminente et referma sa porte.

Il ouvrit le paquet, et eut le plaisir de découvrir l'ordinateur portable qu'il avait commandé. Pendant quelques secondes, il l'admira. Il était petit et blanc, parfait pour voyager. Puis il l'alluma.

Il resta dessus pendant un quart d'heure, avant que la sonnerie ne raisonne de nouveau.

Il ouvrit et découvrit Merlin, l'air embarrassé.

\- Tu sais, je vais finir par croire que tu n'as fait des efforts que le premier jour pour faire bonne impression au sujet de l'heure, lui fit-il remarquer avec un léger sourire.

\- Désolé.. je.. j'étais.. j'ai dû aller chercher un truc pour un oncle, qui ne pouvait pas le récupérer et qui devait absolument être cherché aujourd'hui et que...

\- C'est bon pas la peine de te fatiguer, entre.

Il s'exécuta et Arthur ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Alors ? demanda Merlin, on va remettre tous les meubles dans la pièce ?

\- Ouais, on a du boulot ! Quoique je me demande pourquoi est-ce que je ne te laisse pas faire tout ça tout seul ! ajouta malicieusement Arthur.

\- Peut-être parce que c'est impossible ? fit-il sarcastiquement.

Ils se rendirent dans la pièce, où une odeur de peinture emplissait l'atmosphère. La bibliothèque, le bureau et autres meubles se trouvaient ici et là dans la maison. Arthur avait insisté pour ne pas les ranger à un endroit précis, malgré le désarroi de Merlin face à son bordelisme.

\- On commence par la bibliothèque !

Heureusement, ils n'avaient que des morceaux de celle-ci à emporter, ou l'affaire aurait duré longtemps. Mais la moins bonne nouvelle était qu'ils allaient devoir la reconstruire. Aussi, quand toutes les pièces de la bibliothèque furent dans la salle peinte, Merlin dut se retenir de pousser un long gémissement de découragement. Arthur aussi avait l'air embêté pour une fois. Il examina d'un œil critique les étagères démontées. Pendant un instant, ils restèrent silencieux. Et puis...

\- ….. je devrais aller chercher Lancelot, conclut-il.

\- Très bonne idée ! approuva-t-il immédiatement.

Arthur saisit son portable et composa le numéro de son ami dessus, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas avec Gwen ou quelqu'un d'autre. Merlin nota distraitement que le téléphone qu'il avait était assez sophistiqué, et était probablement sorti récemment.

\- Oui... allô Lancelot ? C'était pour savoir.. heu.. tu es occupé ? Non ? Super ! J'ai une idée, ça te dirait de venir prendre un verre chez moi ? … qu'est-ce qu'il cloche ? Mais rien du tout ! Tout roule, tout va b... … bon ok, la bibli est démontée et on a besoin de ton aide. Content ? ….. qui ça « on » ? Merlin et moi ! Dans un quart d'heure ? Impeccable ! Merci ! A plus !

Et il raccrocha.

\- Il vient, annonça-t-il inutilement.

\- Heureusement ! s'exclama-t-il trop heureux de ne pas devoir remonter le meuble.

\- En attendant on peut s'attaquer aux autres trucs ? suggéra Arthur avec une esquisse de sourire devant l'air de Merlin.

\- Oui, fit-il pas vraiment convaincu en regardant le reste des choses à remettre en place.

Ils décidèrent de prendre le bureau, comme la veille, et s'organisèrent de façon à le faire du premier coup. Puis, précautionneusement, ils replacèrent la table de travail à l'endroit où elle appartenait.

Des « toc toc » retentirent alors.

\- Entre ! cria Arthur.

Ils accoururent à la porte, où Lancelot se tenait, droit et élégant, comme toujours. Et avec une trousse à outils.

\- Tu sais, je suis peut-être nul en mécanique, mais j'ai quelques tournevis, fit remarquer Arthur en levant un sourcil.

\- Je préfère les miens, rétorqua Lancelot, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide. Heureusement que Merlin est ici, il sera toujours plus utile que toi !

Le blond jeta un regard au brun, qui rougissait, et il ne put empêcher un petit rire de franchir ses lèvres.

\- Si tu le dis !

Ils commencèrent à s'attaquer donc à la bibliothèque, qui était en pièces. D'un geste assuré, Lancelot prit des morceaux et s'occupa de les mettre ensemble.

\- Tu n'as qu'à monter l'autre étagère avec Arthur, proposa-t-il à l'homme à « tout » faire.

\- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit-il avec une toute petite touche d'ironie dans sa voix.

Il s'attelèrent à la tâche, motivés. Mais bien vite, ils réalisèrent que ce ne serait pas si facile que ça. Alors que l'ami d'Arthur montait tout du premier coup, eux mettaient dix minutes pour trouver quoi se mettait avec quoi. A un moment donné, Lancelot leur jeta un coup d'oeil, et faillit lâcher ce qu'il avait en mains en voyant qu'ils n'avaient presque pas avancé.

\- Vous n'en êtes que là ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit joyeusement Arthur, comme tu le vois, Merlin est aussi pro que toi !

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu es d'une grande aide, rétorqua-t-il.

\- Et on ne peut pas dire que _tu_ es d'une grande utilité. Pour un homme à tout faire, c'est un peu pitoyable.

Quelques jours plus tôt, Merlin se serait sans doute vexé de cette remarque, mais il se contenta de répliquer :

\- On ne peut pas dire que tu sois très fute-fute non plus pour quelqu'un qui peut se payer des hommes à tout faire.

\- Je ne suis peut-être pas si riche que ça si j'ai engagé un homme à tout faire qui n'est même pas capable de monter une étagère, se moqua Arthur.

Lancelot, qui était témoin de la chamaillerie, se retint de sourire. La dispute était tellement enfantine et futile qu'il avait du mal à croire que ce soit son Arthur qui dise ça. Cependant, il avait toujours eu un petit côté moins mature. Mais il semblerait que celui-ci ait une fâcheuse tendance à ressortir en compagnie de son homme à tout faire. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient l'air d'avoir oublié sa présence. Mais conscient qu'il restait des choses à faire, il se racla la gorge, et intervint :

\- Peu importe, vous n'avez qu'à.. euh... vérifier que toutes les pièces de la bibliothèque sont là et pas égarées.

\- On ne doit pas faire ça au début normalement ? demanda Merlin avec des yeux interrogatifs.

Lancelot leur jeta un regard condescendant, et dit :

\- Eh bien... vous pouvez faire ça quand même ! Comme ça on sera sûrs !

En gros, ils ne servaient à rien, comprit Arthur. Néanmoins, il s'exécutèrent, et commencèrent à compter les pièces, tandis que le vrai monteur de meubles s'attelait à la tâche, légèrement désespéré.

Puis, après un moment de silence uniquement troublé par les bruits des babioles reposées, le jeune Pendragon en eut marre.

Innocemment, il lança une des vis qui traînait par là sur Merlin. Celui-ci ne remarqua rien, pensant sûrement que c'était juste un accident. Il réitéra son geste, le faisant froncer des sourcils, et le fit une troisième fois. Cette fois là fut la bonne, car il leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien. Je m'ennuie.

\- C'est une raison pour me lancer des objets ?

\- Oui, répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Merlin roula des yeux, et reprit le compte inutile des vis et compagnie. Mécontent d'être délaissé de la sorte pour des babioles, Arthur lui lança de nouveau des petites choses. Et cette fois, le brun répliqua en faisant pareil.

Au bout d'une minute, ce qui était juste une petite chamaillerie discrète s'était transformée en une véritable bataille, sous les yeux désespérés de Lancelot. Chacun évitait les petits trucs lancés par l'autre en rigolant à cœur joie. Finalement, il craqua :

\- Dîtes, si c'est pour faire ça, autant aller dans le salon, cingla-t-il, ici des gens essaient de monter une bibliothèque !

Les deux hommes se regardèrent dans les yeux, et répondirent en choeur :

\- D'accord !

Ils sortirent, et Lancelot put entendre des rires étouffés. Il roula des yeux, tout en esquissant un petit sourire. De vrais gamins !

Merlin et Arthur se rendirent dans la cuisine, où le blond décida de préparer du café. Pendant quelques instants, on entendit seulement le bruit de la cafetière, qui travaillait bruyamment pour faire une tasse à la fois.

\- Tu aimes le chocolat ? demanda soudain Merlin.

\- Hein ?

Le brun se retint de sourire d'un air moqueur. Le temps de réaction était lent pour certains...

\- Tu aimes le chocolat ? répéta-t-il en articulant.

Cela fit haussa un sourcil à son employeur, qui répondit :

\- Oui... comme... tout le monde. Pourquoi ?

Merlin haussa les épaules.

\- Comme ça. Pour savoir.

\- Et toi tu aimes.. les fraises ? rétorqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- Oui, évidemment. Tout le monde les aime ! Les pommes ?

\- Bien-sûr. Et toi ?

\- Bof. Les cookies ?

\- Ouais. Sauf avec des cacahuètes dedans. Beurk. Le miel ?

Merlin fit une grimace.

\- Non, du tout. Je n'en prends qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, quand j'ai mal à la gorge.

\- Mais tout le monde aime le miel ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Je pourrais te citer au moins une vingtaine de personnes qui n'aiment pas ça. Les trucs à la cannelle ?

Arthur haussa des épaules.

\- Moui... la mangue ? Tout le monde aime ça, tu ne peux pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas...

\- J'aime bien mais Gwen par exemple n'aime pas, ajouta-t-il par pure esprit de contradiction, le poisson ?

\- Aaaaah, non, répondit-il avec une grimace de dégoût, la viande, il n'y a que ça de bon !

Merlin fit une moue pas très convaincue.

\- Mouais si tu le dis... je n'aime pas la viande trop rouge. Et je pense manger plus sainement que ça.

\- Je mange des féculents ! se défendit-il.

\- Oui, autant dire que tu manges des pâtes tous les jours, ironisa Merlin.

Arthur prit une mine scandalisée et s'apprêta à répondre, mais la machine à café s'arrêta brutalement, ayant finir de remplir la troisième tasse.

\- Je vais l'emmener à Lancelot, annonça-t-il, je reviens.

Merlin le regarda s'en aller prudemment, la tasse dans la main, les yeux rivés à la fois sur le chemin et sur le liquide qui menaçait plusieurs fois de déborder. Quand il fut certain qu'il ne serait plus en mesure de le voir, il prit un sucre. Puis deux. Puis trois. Puis quatre. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup le café d'ordinaire, et ne pouvait le supporter que quand il était sucré.

Le blond revint plus vite qu'il n'était pas parti, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il ne m'a même pas remarqué, et la bibli est presque montée !

\- Génial, sourit-il.

Arthur se remit derrière le comptoir, en face de son homme à tout faire, et prit distraitement une tasse. La _mauvaise_ tasse. En effet, c'était celle de Merlin. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu réagir, il avait déjà bu une gorgée. Et... grimaça, en se retenant visiblement de cracher tout sur son cher voisin.

\- Euh... c'était ma tasse, dit timidement Merlin.

\- Pouah ! Mais c'est dix fois trop sucré ! Comment tu peux avaler ce truc ?

\- Je n'aime pas beaucoup le café, et ça ne passe que quand il y a trop de sucres. Mon secret est découvert, annonça-t-il fatalement.

Malgré le goût trop sucré qu'il avait dans la bouche, Arthur ne put retenir un sourire.

\- Qu'entends-tu donc par « secret » ? Suis-je le seul à savoir ce détail ?

\- Oui. Même Gwen ne le sait pas, je me débrouille toujours pour piquer discrètement du sucre. Ou boire autre chose que du café. Ou ne rien boire du tout.

\- Haha, maintenant j'aurais un truc pour te faire chanter si un jour j'ai besoin de toi !

Merlin roula des yeux et reprit sa tasse. Il en but une gorgée avec délice sous le regard dégoûté d'Arthur.

\- Un peu de café avec ton sucre ? proposa-t-il sarcastiquement.

Il reçut en guise de réponse un tirage de langue. Quelques minutes plus tard, Lancelot arrivait, l'air aussi classe que quand il était entré.

\- La bibliothèque est remise ! Vous n'avez plus qu'à ranger les livres dedans.

\- Merci Lancelot ! s'exclama joyeusement Arthur.

\- Merci ! ajouta Merlin, je ne sais pas comment on aurait fait sans toi...

\- J'imagine que vous auriez appelé quelqu'un d'autre, ironisa-t-il, mais de rien.

Il s'installa avec eux, et se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, comme son amour naissant pour Gwen ( même si Arthur le chariait surtout) , ou encore son travail. Au bout d'une heure, leur sauveur dut partir, car il avait des « choses à faire ».

Aussi, nos deux bricoleurs en herbe durent retourner dans la pièce, afin d'installer les livres sur la bibliothèque fièrement dressée.

\- Donc, là il y a les encyclopédies, à mettre au deuxième étage en partant du haut qu'il faut ranger par numéro-tu connais le principe- et ici, ce sont les romans, qui seront au dernier étage.

Merlin jeta un coup d'oeil au tas de livres qui était à leur pied. Il y avait pleins d'encyclopédies, preuve que Monsieur s'intéressait à l'Histoire, et moins de romans, mais un nombre assez respectable quand même.

\- Et je suis censé ranger les romans par ordre alphabétique ? ironisa-t-il.

\- Non, ça ira, rétorqua-t-il, essaie juste de mettre les livres des mêmes auteurs ensemble et ça ira.

Ils commencèrent alors à ranger, en silence, comme si cette tâche était extrêmement importante. Il se demandait bien ce qu'Arthur pouvait faire de sa vie. Il ne savait pas du tout quel métier il faisait, et n'osait pas le lui demander. C'était ridicule, mais il avait le sentiment que la question serait déviée.

\- « Encyclopédie des tourbières de Grande Bretagne », lut alors Merlin en haussant un sourcil.

Il regarda le blond d'un air interrogateur, qui soupira :

\- C'est un cadeau.. de Viviane. Une... ex petite amie.

Merlin faillit avaler sa salive de travers. En faite.. rectification. Il l'avait avalée.

\- Quoiiiiiiiiii ? sortit-il d'un ton perdu et pas très digne.

Arthur sourit, amusé par sa réaction et répondit :

\- J'étais jeune.. je traversais une passe... et quand je repense à elle, je me souviens justement pourquoi je suis branché mecs. Et toi ? Tu dois bien avoir quelques histoires avec des filles non ?

La mine de Merlin s'assombrit, et il répondit :

\- Oui... une fois.. avec Freya... mais... ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

\- Une fois ? répéta Arthur d'un ton étonné.

\- Oui.

Il se replongea dans le rangement, n'ayant pas envie d'en parler. Surpris, Arthur le suivit, et ils prirent tous les deux le même livre. Quand leurs mains se touchèrent, Merrlin rougit légèrement et s'empressa de changer d'ouvrage. Le bond se contenta de se figer un peu, étonné de sa réaction, et prit le livre.

Il y eut un silence de plusieurs minutes, durant lequel chacun se concentra sur sa tâche, ou du moins s'efforça de ne pas penser à autre chose.

\- Donc... hésita alors Arthur en ayant marre de ce silence, tu n'as personne en vue en ce moment ? Même pas Gwen ?

\- Gwen ? répéta-t-il d'un ton dégoûté, non ! Enfin.. une fois... à la limite, on avait le béguin l'un pour l'autre quand on s'est rencontrés mais.. enfin... on s'est vite rendu compte que c'était de l'amitié ! Aaaah.. rien que d'y penser... yeuurk.

Arthur rigola devant la mine indignée et dégoûtée de son ami, et dit :

\- Et en ce moment ? Tu ne t'intéresses à personne en particulier ? Aucune jolie fille ?

\- Non.

La réponse était sans appel. Et froide. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ce sujet semblait si hostile à Merlin, mais il comprit qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet.

\- Je travaille pour mon père, lui avoua-t-il alors, je vais être plus tard le responsable, le dirigeant d'une société très riche qui s'occupe de trouver des vieux objets, des antiquités en fait, et les vendre à un haut prix. Ce qui explique pourquoi je suis... enfin... dans une situation ais..

\- Riche, le coupa Merlin.

En voyant le regard que lui lança Arthur, il rougit.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas dit comme ça, concéda-t-il néanmoins, mais on peut dire que je ne suis pas dans le rouge en ce qui concerne l'argent . Et comme tu as pu le remarquer, je m'intéresse à l'Histoire, car nos objets sont souvent des épées, ou bien des tableaux... mais souvent ça parle de chevalerie. Et nous avons notre propre groupe de recherche. Quand les vieilles épées n'appartiennent pas au patrimoine, nous nous occupons de les vendre.

\- Aaaaaaaaah, d'accoooooord ! s'exclama Merlin joyeux de savoir enfin ce qu'Arthur faisait.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil.

\- On dirait que ça t'a travaillé pendant plusieurs jours, observa-t-il.

\- Non ! Non, non, non, non, non.. pas du tout.. je me suis juste brièvement demandé ça mais...

Il s'interrompit devant le regard amusé et moqueur d'Arthur.

\- Oh, ça va, se renfrogna-t-il, j'étais _peut-être_ un peu curieux à ce propos...

En voyant sa mine boudeuse, son sourire s'agrandit.

\- Ooooh, mais faut pas faire la têêêêête.

Merlin se détourna de lui, et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, faussement de mauvaise humeur. Il s'obstina à ne pas sourire, et ce fut là sa plus grande erreur. Arthur se jeta sur lui, ses mains parcourant son ventre en lui faisant des chatouilles.

\- Aaaaah, alors, là on sourit hein ? dit-il.

\- Aaaaahahaha.. Arthur ! parvint-il à articuler, arrêêêêêêête.

\- J'ai pas entendu, claironna-t-il, tu veux que j'arrête ?

\- OUIIIIIII...

\- Pardon ?

\- S'plaît... haleta-t-il à l'agonie .

Sous le coup des chatouilles, Merlin tomba à terre, et tenta de se soustraire de la poigne d'Arthur. Mais celui-ci n'abandonnait pas, et continuait. Les larmes aux yeux, il cria :

\- ARTHUUUUUUUR...ARGH... NON MAIS 'RÊTE ! OU JE VAIS.. JE VAIS...

Il s'interrompit pour respirer, et Arthur en profita pour répondre :

\- Tu vaaaas ?

Merlin ne répondit rien, et se réussit à s'extraire suffisamment de sa poigne, pour ouvrir le tiroir à couverts et prendre une petite cuillère.

\- Je vais t'assommer à l'aide de tes sœurs !

Et Merlin essaya de taper Arthur avec une cuillère. Cela réussit à le faire s'éloigner un peu, mais pas complètement. Attaquer quelqu'un à coup de cuillère n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution.

Finalement, Arthur dut avoir pitié de la pauvre petite chose en train de se rouler par terre, car il arrêta.

Il s'assit à côté de lui, un grand sourire satisfait sur le visage.

\- Tu disais ? demanda-t-il joyeusement.

Merlin, en train de reprendre son souffle, leva la tête vers lui et le toisa d'un regard noir. Il s'approcha doucement de lui, et avec un air doucereux... lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avec une cuillère.

\- Aïe, s'écria Arthur d'un ton indigné.

\- Na ! répondit-il en lui tirant la langue.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, et se leva. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever lui-même, qu'il attrapa. Elle était chaude. Sans doute à cause des chatouilles improvisées.

\- Allez, il faut finir de ranger, lui dit-il avec un sourire, ensuite tu seras libre.. enfin.. jusqu'à demain.

Ainsi, ils finirent de ranger le nouveau bureau de Arthur, qui à la fin, était splendide.

 **Note :**

 **Et voilààà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)**


End file.
